Forever and Always
by Justicerocks
Summary: Sometimes good things happen when you least expect them. While Gabby and Matt are grieving for their friend they also have to cope with life changing news.
1. 301 Always

**A\N:** So the idea for this story came to me after I watched the season three premire "Always" It takes place after the events of the episode and goes from there. As I'm not quite sure what happens in the show I can't say I won't add some if it. I think what I'll end up doing is using some of it but changing it to fit my story, as I've kind of done in this first chapter. As always though I'll let you know of any spoilers in the chapters. I hope you like this first chapter and please leave a review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **301 "Always"

**Warnings: **Character death, survivors guilt

**Chapter One**

It could have been hours or minutes, she wasn't sure all she knew was that she had been staring at the darken room for a long time; ever since she had gotten up to go to the washroom.

There was movement beside her and Matt snuggled closer to her, "Hey," He whispered.

"Hey," She responded, still staring up at the room, she hadn't been able to get back to sleep, in fact she wasn't even tired. There was too much running through her mind.

"Can't sleep?" He rolled into his side.

"No."

"Want to talk?" He reached over for the lamp.

No. Gabby didn't want to talk, at least not to him. She had talked to other people but for some reason she couldn't tell him why she was taking things so hard. Of course she was upset because she watched her best friend die but she couldn't tell him that she wished, that it should have been her. That would just make him angry and he'd tell her that he was glad it wasn't, she didn't want or need to hear that.

"So Severide's moving in tomorrow?" She decided to change the subject completely.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath, "Gabby I know you're not okay."

"I'm fine Matt. I'm dealing with this alright?"

It wasn't all right but Matt had to trust that she'd talk to him when she was ready. He just held her close and flicked off the lamp, turning the room into complete darkness again.

Feeling her body become warmer at Matt's touch Gabby couldn't help but move her hands to her stomach. She had gone to the doctor's only two days ago and she had been told what she had already suspected; she was pregnant, eight weeks pregnant. She wanted children and knew Matt did as well and she always thought that when this did happen she'd be overjoyed but that wasn't her emotion at all. She couldn't find a way to become excited by the new life growing inside of her. It didn't seem right that she was happy when her best friend had just died.

She knew though it was happening and she needed to tell Matt, as she couldn't hide her symptoms forever. She had been telling him her nausea had been a symptom of grief and at first he believed her but she was pretty sure he was getting suspicious and when she said she'd be late for work as she had an appointment she was ready for him to ask her; he didn't. She didn't know what his reaction would be she only knew she needed to tell him, So with her hands resting on her soon to be growing stomach she fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke to the blinds drawn and a feeling of nausea. Running towards the washroom she made it just in time before she threw-up. Matt came in behind her after just putting on a shirt.

"Are you sure you're not-"

"No. I'm fine," She lied, "Maybe I'm coming down with the flu."

How could she not tell him? He knew, he'd known for a few days but he needed to hear it from her.

"Gabby," He helped her stand and he turned her around, "Are you- are we pregnant?"

Shutting her eyes he saw only the slightest nod of her head, "Yes," She said as she opened her eyes again, "Eight weeks."

Before she knew what was going on Matt was kissing her. Realizing his lips from hers he asked, "Why didn't you tell me before the doctor's appointment? I would have gone with you."

"I know but it was just forums and blood work. I have my first OBGYN appointment in two weeks. You can come to that one."

He nodded his head; "You know this is the best news in a few weeks."

At that she began to cry, "Matt I can't be happy. I just I-" She sobbed into his t-shirt and soaked it within seconds.

"Ssh Gabby," He rubbed circles along her back, "Ssh."

"And I want this baby and-and I could have killed it in the explosion like Shay." She practically yelled.

Matt was taken aback at first, "Gabby what are you talking about?"

"The explosion. Matt I could have miscarried."

"No, no Gabby you said you killed Shay. Why would you think that?"

Gabby didn't want to talk to him about it and she didn't mean to blurt it out in the first place. "I didn't mean anything by it," She yet again lied, "We should get going over to the apartment," She opened the door above the sink to retrieve her toothpaste.

"Gabby-"

"Matt I don't have anything to say."

Matt knew that she was lying. He knew that for some reason she blamed herself for Shay's death and he knew that things would be betting worse before they got better. He knew she had been seeing a department psychiatrist but he didn't know if she had been telling him anything, he didn't know because she never talked about it.

Now as he washed her brush her teeth he knew he needed to get her to talk to somebody. She needed to for herself and for their baby that was growing inside of her. He hoped that if she wouldn't talk for herself she would for the sake of the baby. He knew though she was stubborn and at the best of times it was hard to get her to do something she didn't want to do, now it was becoming nearly impossible.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	2. 302 Wow Me

**A\N:**I was blown away by how many reviews and reads the first chapter of this story got and would love to see that again for the second the first chapter was inspired by and based on parts in 301 "Always" chapter 2 is going to be bases on 302 "Wow Me". The general idea of the chapter is mostly the same as on the show the only difference being the circumstances that are in my story and not on the show.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Chicago Fire's 302 "Wow Me"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gabby watched as Matt worked on the workbench set up in the living room. He was making new floorboards for the room and he was sawing them down to make sure they were smooth.

Glancing up he saw Gabby smiling at him, her hand resting over her stomach, "Like what you see?" He asked with a light smirk.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

He smiled and was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door, "That's probably Kelly." He put down what he was working on and went for the door.

"Babe," Gabby stretched out her hand and took his arm, "Are we going to tell him about the baby?"

Matt kissed her on the lips, when they parted he whispered "Your call."

Gabby nodded her head and watched as Matt went to the door and opened it, sure enough it was Kelly. He followed Matt into the apartment.

"Hey guys, I really appreciate this," He said, "I promise I won't be here long."

"No problem," Matt patted him on the shoulder, "Anything you need."

"Yeah," Gabby echoed, "Just you know in about seven months they'll be a baby living here too."

This caused Severide's head to snap up, "A baby? You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," Gabby replied, "But we'll keep the baby in our room for the first few months; so don't let that make you move out."

"Yeah…no I…" He couldn't find the right words to say; luckily Matt tapped his shoulder and led him into the extra bedroom.

With Severide settling in Matt returned back into the main room where Gabby was about to go to the fire academy to tell the fire chief she would not be becoming a fire fighter anymore.

"I'll see you later," She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah," Matt responded and watched her leave. He still was processing that she was pregnant and that he'd be a father. It was something he'd wanted for a long time but now that it was a reality he was scared.

"Hey man," Severide walked into the room snapping him out of his thoughts, "You need any help?"

"If you want," Matt responded.

Severide nodded his head and began working. There was silence between them before he spoke up, "So Dawson's pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Shay would have been so happy," He allowed a tear to roll down his cheek as he thought of his best friend.

"Yeah she would have," Matt, agreed, "You doing okay" He took the opportunity to ask.

"Yeah I'm fine," He was clearly lying but he stood up anyways, "I'm going to go to District 21 to see Lindsay. You want to come and talk to Antonio?" He asked.

"No, no I'm good," Matt shook his head, "I'll wait until I'm with Gabby."

Kelly chuckled and walked out of the apartment.

The next day arrived quickly and soon Gabby and Matt found themselves standing outside Chief Boden's office. He was talking to Severide so they waited outside but once Severide came out of the office Matt knocked on the open door.

Chief Boden looked briefly up, "Ah Lieutenant. Casey, Gabriela what can I do for you?"

"We'd like to tell you something," Gabby stepped nervously into the office. She knew she needed to tell her boos that she wouldn't be becoming a fire fighter, and Matt suggested it would be the perfect time to tell him they were expecting a baby. She still wasn't sure she wanted him to know so early in the pregnancy but she knew the risks of first trimester miscarriages related to over-stress.

Chief Boden stopped what he was doing and looked at both, "You have my full attention."

Gabby nodded and shut the door, she looked at Matt who only gave her a short nod, "I'm….we're pregnant," She began, "So I'm not going to become a fire fighter but I'd like to stay on as a paramedic here at least for awhile."

"Well first off congratulations," He stood up and moved out from behind his desk to shake both of their hands, "Second you're more then welcome to stay on her Gabriela but I think you should limit the calls you go on. Or at least limit the amount of physical lifting you do."

"Okay," Gabby didn't agree but knew her chief was right anyway. She needed to think about what was best for her baby.

"Good," Chief Boden walked back to his desk and sat down, a sign that the converstation was over and they could leave.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Gabby took a deep breath as she and Matt stepped out of the office and closed the door, "Now we tell everyone else?"

"I just wanted to tell Chief Boden right away so you could be kept out of danger, it's your call when you want to tell everyone else."

"Lets wait a bit," She said.

"Whatever you want. How about we go out tomorrow night maybe have restaurant on Navy Pier? It's supposed to be one of the last warm nights for a while. Plus I think we both deserve a quiet relaxing night out.

Gabby looked at him and. "Yeah I'd like that," She finally said kissing him on the lips, "Sounds good."

"You sure you're okay for today" Matt asked her out of the blue.

"Yeah Matt I'm fine," She responded and then began walking down the hallway.

"This was a good idea," Gabby said, they had just finished dinner at a nearby restaurant and now were walking together along the beach.

"Yeah," Matt's voice was merely over a whisper as he led her to a relatively quiet corner of the beach, clearing his throat he turned to look at her, "I wanted to do this right, and now is the perfect time." Pulling out the engagement ring box he got down on one knee, "Gabby will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She responded tears running down her face.

Slipping the ring on her finger he pulled her into a kiss, both completely oblivious to the clapping going on around them.

"Lets go home," Matt whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her body.

Gabby nodded her head, "I couldn't agree more."

When they got to the house they walked into their bedroom and shut the door.

"You're so beautiful," Mat turned to her and gently pushed her onto the bed, crawling over her he hovered and planted kisses on her lips and shoulders.

"Matt," She moaned out his name and reached up to take off his t-shirt.

Biting his lip, embarrassed, as he didn't know he sheepishly asked, "Is it safe for the baby?"

"The baby can't get hurt, it's perfectly safe," She assured him.

"Good," Matt took her t-shirt off in one motion.

The next morning Gabby found herself alone in bed, looking at her ring she smiled to herself as memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. "I can't wait to tell Shay," She whispered to herself. Then she remembered, Shay had died, her best friend had died. Tears welling in her eyes she began to cry.

"Gabby," Matt walked into the room carrying a tray of food, "Baby what's wrong?" He set it down and climbed onto the bed.

"I….it's just…..this….wave of it hit me." She cried and looked away from him.

"Hey, hey," He reached out for her chin causing her to look at him again, "Tell me what's going on alright? I love you and I want to help. What'd you think this was for?" He touched the engagement ring shinning on her finger.

"The first thing I thought about this morning was how I wanted to tell Shay about the engagement."

Matt moved to sit beside her and wrapped an arm around her, "She helped me pick out the ring. She was so happy for us. And I know she'd be thrilled we'd be bringing a baby into this world too."

Still crying Gabby placed her head on Matt's shoulder and moved in closet to him. Allowing him to comfort her.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	3. 303 Just Drive the Truck

**A\N: **I've decided to write a chapter per episode for this story. Each chapter will be based on its corresponding episode; I might need to change around some things to fit the needs of my story though and that's where it gets slightly AU. I will try my best to keep it as close to the show as possible for this chapter my apologizes if the information on what happens at an OBGYN is incorrect. I am not a parent so I get my information from parenting websites and my wonderful friends on Twitter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **3.01 "Just Drive the Truck"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gabby rushed out of the ambulance and her heart didn't stop until she saw that Matt was alive. "Matt!" She called as she saw him, unaware of the chaos that surrounded her, only worrying about him.

"I'm fine Gab's," He assured her, "Mouch is hurt pretty badly," He said pointing over to where Brett, the new EMT was already attending to him.

"Right," She snapped back into her work and rushed over to where the other paramedic was working.

She continued to work without any real hassle until they arrived at the hospital where both firehouses were waiting and tension was filling the air. Seeing Matt Gabby approached him and immediately started crying.

"Hey, hey," He pulled her into him and rubbed soothing circles along her back, "Talk to me."

She looked up at him, "I don't know," She whipped tears away from her eyes, "I've had rough shifts before this one just… I think it reminded me of the explosion or maybe my hormones are acting up."

Matt placed a gentle kiss on her lips while his hand traveled down to the slight bump in her stomach, "I'm glad you're both safe," He whispered once their lips parted.

"Matt…." Gabby drew out as her facial features became serious. She knew that her working would be a problem now but she didn't want to talk about it now.

"I'm always going to worry about you babe, you carrying our child only made it twice as much."

At the mention of their unborn child Gabby softly smiled, "I'm always worried about you but now the thought of our baby growing up without a father makes it more," She responded honestly.

"We both have to be extra careful now."

"Right," She agreed before giving him another kiss before tuning to go back to the ambulance bay where she was meeting Brett.

* * *

One day after the fire trucks collided with each other Matt and Gabby walked into the doctor's office; they has their first appointment with the OBGYN. Waiting fifteen minutes in the waiting area a nurse called Gabby's name and led them into an examination room, there she weighed Gabby and measured the length of her stomach. She took her pulse and blood pressure and said, "The doctor will be with you shortly," She said as she left the room and closed the door.

Just a few minutes later the door re-opened and an older woman with greying hair walked in, "Ah, Ms. Dawson," She grinned.

"Dr. Corata this is my fiancé Matt Casey," She introduced the two.

"Ah," She smiled as she shook his hand, "She mentioned you at the first appointment glad to finally put a name to the face." She took a seat in a chair and faced the couple, "So how are you feeling? Any nausea, are you feeling hungry more often? Mood swings?"

"All of them, I started getting nauseous in the morning and at night last week."

Dr. Corata began to take notes on her chart, "Now I have to ask you some questions about your work. I have the levels of your blood pressure and pulse and I'm a little worried.

"Why?" Matt immediately asked, "Is something wrong with our baby?"

"No, no, She assured him, "I'm just looking ahead to the future. I want to make sure your baby isn't in any danger, now Ms. Dawson have to discussed your pregnancy with your boss?"

"Yes, we told him on our last shift. He looked into things and as long as I take it easy and don't go on any rough calls I should be okay. Although he and Matt both want me to stop working at the beginning of my 2nd trimester.

"Well I can't say that isn't a good idea. Now lets see if we can get a clear picture of your baby," She turned on the machine, as it loaded she stood and retrieved some gel from a cupboard and came back to her chair, "This might be a little cold," She warned as she lifted up Gabby's t-shirt with one hand and applied some gel with the other. Getting the wand from its charging station she moved it over Gabby's abdomen and tried to see if she could get a clear picture on the screen. Suddenly a heartbeat filled the room and a small but clear picture appeared on the ultrasound monitor.

"Here," Dr. Corata used a pointer, "This is your baby, and by the sound of the heartbeat I'd say it's doing very well."

Tears welling up in her eyes Gabby managed to smile, "That's our baby Matt."

"I know," Matt, who also had tears in his eyes reached for her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I'll go an get you copies of the picture," She placed the wand down and left the room. She came back minutes later carrying an envelope on her clipboard. Setting the clipboard down she got a wet cloth a whipped the gel off Gabby's stomach.

"You can make another appointment at the front desk" She told her as she handed over the envelope with the ultrasound pictures.

"Thank you," Gabby said accepting the envelope.

* * *

Gabby was in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door of her and Matt's apartment. Looking at Matt who was sitting beside her she walked to open it. She had invited Antonio and her parents over for lunch so they could see their new place, as they had only moved in a week before the explosion they hadn't really had anytime to have people over. Now though they figured they needed to tell them about the pregnancy and having them over would be the perfect opportunity to dos so.

"Hey," Gabby greeted her older brother.

"Hey," He responded back pulling her into a hug, "Nice place." He commented looking around. "Hey man," He and Matt shared a quick hug

"How're you doing Antonio?" Gabby asked.

"I'm okay," He lied, "It's hard but I'm keeping busy."

"Yeah, I know," She rolled her eyes, "You've been getting drunk most nights you're off. That's not like you Antonio."

"I'm handling it."

She huffed and was about to respond when the sound of the door knocking interrupted her, "That's probably Mom and Dad," She walked back towards the front door and opened it to see her parents standing there.

"Mom, Dad," She smiled as she hugged each of them. "I'm so glad you could come."

Her parents, Esmerelda and Carlos both smiled at their daughter. "Its good to see you Gabby," Esmerelda walked further into the apartment.

"Lunch is almost ready but in the meantime I can show you around," She offered.

"Sure that would be lovely," Esmerelda smiled.

"Great, Dad, Antonio you want to come too?"

"Sorry sweetheart I know your mother tries to involve me but I'm just not interested in home decor," Carlos apologized kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Same," Antonio responded.

"Okay, you can just hang out in the living room with Matt."

"Sure," Matt tried to hide the nervousness on his voice. He had just started to get used to being alone with Antonio, and if Antonio was over protective of her then he wasn't sure what Carlos, her father was.

He had known him for a little under a year but he still was nervous every time and he was now even more nervous as he knew what they'd be telling them in a little while.

Seeing her fiancée nervous Gabby walked slowly by him and whispered, "You'll be fine."

Matt tried his best to believe her.

"So Matt, I hear you and my daughter are engaged,"

"Yes Sir. And I apologize for not asking you the first time I tried to and then…" He trailed off not knowing how to fourm the evens into words.

"No problem Son," He waved off the concern, "I know you're good to her, that's all I want. Once Antonio gave you an approval I know you had to be the one. He never talked so highly of any of his sister's boyfriends as he did for you."

This made Matt feel a lot better, knowing that both Antonio and Carlos approved and liked him.

"Dad," Antonio shook his head, "Matt doesn't need an ego boost."

"Right now I wouldn't mind one," Matt tried to lighten the mood.

"Well relax son. There's nothing to worry about."

"So…" Esmerelda closed the door to the bedroom and looked at her daughter, "How many weeks pregnant are you?"

"What? Mom!" Gabby exclaimed, then realized her mother wouldn't give it up she allowed herself to smile, "Ten weeks. How did you know?"

"Oh I'm going to have another grandchild," She pulled her into a hug, "And to answer your question you're glowing and I remember you telling me you'd been sick this morning when we talked on the phone."

"Here's the ultrasound picture," Gabby picked up a framed photo on the bedside table and showed it to her.

"Oh," She exclaimed tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful. Now tell me the truth what do you hope it is?"

"A girl. I wouldn't be upset if it was a boy and all I want is a healthy, happy baby but I don't know there's a part of me that want's a little girl."

"Matt knows about the baby?"

"Yeah I told him last week. He's thrilled about it."

"You have a great man Gabriela. He loves you very much and together you are going to make great parents."

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, now we better get back so you can tell your father and brother."

"Right," Gabby opened the door and began walking into the living room, she walked towards the couch and sat on Matt's lap, "Before we eat lunch Matt and I have something to tell you." She took a deep breath and then said, "We're engaged and we're pregnant."

Carlos stood up and walked towards his daughter, "Congratulations sweetie,"

"Thanks Dad," She stood up and hugged him.

Carlos clapped Matt on the shoulder, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Carlos."

After taking awhile to adjust the information Antonio stood up a smile on his face, "I'm happy for you," He hugged his sister. Then turning to Matt he said, "Being a father is the best thing in the world. It really is."

"Yeah," Matt nodded his head.

The five of them talked until lunch was ready and then they went into the kitchen to eat. Gabby had made pasta salad and chicken potpie. The lunch went over fairly well and by the end of it Matt was beginning to feel more relaxed.

He was cleaning the kitchen when Gabby returned after seeing her family out, "You know they love you right?"

"Yeah," Matt cleared off the dishes and began loading them into the dishwasher.

"Yeah and I can't blame them," She kissed him and took his hands.

Matt returned the kiss, "You go lie down and I'll finish cleaning up."

"Matt…."

"No. You cooked so let me clean-up."

"Okay when you put it like that," She admitted she was very tired and wouldn't mind a little nap before the event at Molly's.

"Good," He kissed her one last time and watched her exit the room.

* * *

"Matt, Gabby, Chief Boden wants to see you in his office," Mills walked into the common room before walking back out.

"Thanks Mills," Gabby stood up from the table and along with Matt they walked into Chief Boden's office.

"Ah, Matt, Gabby, He saw them approaching through the open door, "Come in." They walked in and Gabby closed the door.

"I think I have a solution to what we talked about before, now Mills has told me I could discuss this with you; du to a medical condition that ahs raised he will no longer be able to be a member on Squad but while talking to him I thought that maybe h could become a paramedic along with you and Brett Gabby. That way you won't have to do any heavy lifting and you can train Mills on being PIC. So when you go on Maturity Leave it won't be that big of a transition.

"Sounds like a good plan Chief. I can always drive when I get to big to do much else and I'll feel better knowing I won't be endangering the lives of the victims."

"Good than it's settled," He smiled, "As of next shift we'll have three Paramedics."

"Now Matt I wanted to discuss with you the possibility of getting a candidate."

"Sure."

"His names Jacob McPherson and he finished in the top half of his academy class. I'll make some calls and he should be able to start next shift."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So? What did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	4. 304 Apologizes are Dangerous

**A\N:** For this chapter I decided to incorporate both last weeks Chicago Fire and Chicago PD's episodes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers:** Chicago PD's 1.01 "Stepping Stone" and 1.02 "Chin Check"Chicago Fires 3.04 "Apologizes are Dangerous" and Chicago PD's 2.04 "Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Gabby sat on the bed and rubbed the skin around her engagement ring. She figured it was hurting her due to the swelling of her finger that had occurred due to her being pregnant, on another note she had also noticed a roundness of her abdomen that would very soon be visible through her clothes.

Leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom Matt said, "We haven't been engaged even two weeks and you're already taking off you're ring?" She shook his finger at her playfully.

"Yeah, figured I'd dump you," She replied as she continued to try and take the ring off.

Seeing she was in some discomfort Matt set the take-out menus down and climbed onto the bed, "Here," He held her hand and twisted the ring, before finally taking it off and handing it to her.

"Thanks."

"Was it hurting you?"

"Honestly yeah? It was digging into my skin; I'm going to get it resized. Everything's starting to swell up because I'm pregnant."

"And you're even more beautiful because of it," He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her swollen finger, "Now what do you and the baby want for dinner? Japanese or Greek?"

"Thai."

In response he kissed her deeply, resting one hand on her back and slipping the other one under her t-shirt and resting it on her stomach.

Moaning inside his mouth Gabby ran her hands through his hair, "Babe," She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Can we-uh can we order the food now? I'm hungry."

When Matt looked at her she was biting her lip and her head was lowered, something that turned him on even more, kissing her one last time he said, "Anything you want."

"Thanks," She took his hand and together they walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

It was the beginning of the next shift and the first day that there would be three paramedics on Ambulance 61. "So this is cool," Sylvie Brett casually commented, "I've never had two partners before?"

Both Mills and Dawson's heads snapped up and stared at her.

"I mean uh- in an ambulance. No…."

"Stop sweetie," Gabby reached out and touched her knee.

"Right," She blushed out of embarrassment and continued to work on re-stocking the ambulance,

A young man with light brown hair walked into the firehouse, he had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and an air of confidence about him. At further glance though it was easy to spot that it was all an act.

"I'm looking for a Lt. Casey." He walked towards Ambulance 61

"Ah," Mills jumped down, "You must be the new candidate."

"Yeah. Jacob Peterson."

"Peter Mills, I'm on-" He was about to say Squad only to retrace his steps and say, "I'm one of the paramedics."

"I've never heard of a house having three paramedics," He commented.

"Yeah well we're different," Mills didn't want to explain the situation to him, instead he opened the common room door and said, "Lt. Casey this is your new candidate."

"Ah," Matt put his book down and stood up. "Your here welcome. First order for the day candidate is you can start by making us breakfast."

"Yes Sir."

Mills turned and began walking down the hall and towards the apparatus floor when he saw a man talking to Brett. He snuck back over to the ambulance and looked at Dawson, silently asking for answers.

"Her ex-husband," She whispered.

Before anymore could be said about the matter the call bells rang and everyone jumped into action.

* * *

Most of firehouse 51 were in the common room when they got a call for a fire; it seemed like any other fire until the first injured came out and told Sylvie Brett there were more wounded inside.

Gabby radioed it in and soon the firefighters began bringing more wounded, all woman out for them to treat. They soon concluded that the woman must have been working in a sweatshop.

"Here put pressure on this okay," Gabby knelt next to a young girl and observed her wounds, "More ambulances should be here soon." The young woman only nodded her head.

"No! No!" Sylvie's frantic voice got her standing up straight. She went to her side and saw the first victim they got out was dead. Sylvie however didn't want to let her go.

"Come on! There's more here that need to be treated!" Mills snapped at her.

Although Gabby could see she was distraught she knew Mills was right, reminding herself to talk to her later she said, "He's right."

By the end of shift the Truck guys had pranked the Candidate three times and there had only been two calls, the now confirmed sweatshop and an accident in a junkyard.

Brett was sitting on the bench in front of her locker when Gabby approached her, "Hey."

Sylvie looked up, "Hi. If this is about what happened I-"

Gabby cut her off. "I know its hard," She sympathized, "Some cases and victims you want to do everything you can to save. But as much as we want to we can't save them all."

"I know." She nodded, "I've done triage before its just she got to me and…."

"Hey, no need to explain," She lightly smiled, "

She scratched the tip of her nose, "I want to apologize for lying about my ex. I just never thought he'd show up here."

"Don't mention it, woman to woman I know you sometimes just need to survive. If he's going to hurt you though…"

"No, no nothing like that."

"Good. But if it does escalate my brother's a cop over at District 21."

"Thanks," She smiled weakly, "Well see you around Dawson," She locked her locker and left the room.

* * *

So," Matt walked into the living room carrying a newly brought bottle of sparking water and two wine glasses, "I figured we'd open up this," He sat down on the couch beside her.

"When did you buy this?"

"While you were picking up some groceries I slipped into the liquor store." He poured two glasses and handed her one.

"Ah," She sipped the beverage, "I think you missed your true calling as a detective,"

"Maybe," He set his own glass on the table and leaned forward to kiss her, he was mere inches away from her lips when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"I'll get it," Gabby stood, "Severide probably forgot his key." However when she got to the door and opened it she saw it wasn't Severide but her brother Antonio.

"Antonio?" She looked at her distraught brother, "What happened?"

Stepping into the apartment he ran a hand over his teary eyed face in an effort to wipe it, "Eva came to the district today. I guess she overheard some things and she… she thought Laura and I were getting a divorce."

Gabby knew that when Antonio was upset and was talking about it, it took some time for him to verbalize it. He had never been good with words, preferring to fight problems out.

"You should have seen her Gabby. She was so upset. All she wanted to do was see me and I yelled at her."

"How did she get there?" Gabby inquired, "Did Laura take her? Her aunt?"

"She took the train."

"On her own?"

"Yeah. So I yelled at her, I swear I sounded like Pop when he was ringing me out. Anyways after I had time to cool off and talk to Laura I told her how worried she made me and…. She thought Laura and I were getting a divorce," He repeated, "And she was distraught. She was sobbing and I couldn't promise her we wouldn't."

"Antonio, you're doing everything you can."

"I'm I Gabby? I mean I must have done something right? Laura doesn't want me to Be a cop anymore? She can't take it anymore?"

"She's just scared Antonio," Gabby was annoyed at her sister in-law for causing her brother so much pain, however she understood her reasons for doing so.

"I told Eva we were working things out and we're trying to but if we can't… I can't live in that house anymore. It's making to go insane."

"Okay, okay. Well I'd let you stay here but Kelly Severide's using our extra bedroom. Why don't I drive you over to Mom and Dad's place? You can stay there?"

"No. I just need to think things through; plus I have somewhere I need to be," He purposely left out where he was going.

"Okay."

I love those kids, I told Eva that, I need them."

"I know Antonio, you're a great father."

"I got Diego kidnapped no wonder…"

"No! No! Don't say that Antonio, it wasn't your fault."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I just I can't loose them Gabby," he cried.

"I know," She pulled him into a hug, "I know."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N **Hope you liked it and please remember to review.


	5. 305 The Nuclear Option

**A\N: **A special thank you needs to go out to all of my friends on Twitter, I love you all :D And to my amazing beta-reader and mentor, I love you too :). As always though I would like to thank all of you for reading too, I can't believe how popular this story has turned out to be, it means so much to me. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **Episode 3.05 "The Nuclear Option"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gabby and Matt passed each other in the hallway. They hadn't driven in together as Matt was having breakfast with his sister and niece.

"Hey, how was breakfast with Christie and Violet?"

Matt looked worried, "Christie wasn't there, just Violet.

"Why?"

"She needed me to sign a detention slip. She's in a lot of trouble. Apparently they moved and she's at an overcrowded school."

Gabby crossed her arms her expression matching Matt's, "Did you know they were planning on moving?"

"No. Christie never mentioned it to me. I should of know this stuff," He shook his head, "I'm the worst brother ever."

Taking his hands in hers Gabby squeezed them and said, "No you're not. You're not."

Matt didn't seem so sure of that but before he could say anything else, the call bell rang and they both rushed off to their respective vehicles.

After the fire, Matt went to his brother in-law's Jim's office to talk to him and find out what's going on but he discovered two things; one his sister and her husband were getting a divorce and two that Jim was having an affair. He was livid and he returned to the firehouse and found Gabby sitting in the common room talking with Sylvie and Cruz.

"Gabby," He walked to the door, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure," She nodded and stood up, following Matt into his office she waited until he spoke.

"He's having an affair! I never- I mean they're not even divorced yet and it seemed like he didn't even really care and…" He clenched his fists just thinking about it.

"What happened?" She tried to remain calm.

"I went to talk with him and as I was talking to him, his secretary comes in and calls him babe and says they need to find something new for their apartment."

"Oh," Gabby led out a deep breath, "Do you think Christie knows?"

"I don't know. If she did she certainly didn't say anything about it to me. I don't' know Gabby I don't think that's it, there's more going on that he's not telling me. I mean their broke but his company is doing fine? I think maybe we should get Antonio to do some research for us."

Gabby held up a hand to stop him, "Not a good idea. Antonio's going through a divorce with Laura."

"Right. So, what about that guy Halstead?"

"Uhm," Gabby bite her lip she wasn't sure if she totally trusted Halstead, "Adam Rusek. My brother trusts him." She blurted out, remembering Antonio talking about the young officer."

"Alright then, I'll get in touch with him."

Four days had passed since their talk and Matt and Gabby were back on shift once again, it was then that Rusek texted Matt and told him he had some information he needed to tell him. He arrived at the station and they went outside of his office to talk.

"Okay man," Rusek started, "You're right, your brother in-law he's bad news, your sister and him may be broke but his company has been doing well for two and a half years. He's slowly been taking control away from her too. If she signs anything she'll loose everything."

Matt was shocked, he knew Jim seemed shady but he never would have expected that. "Thanks Man."

"Sure. No problem. Hey, if I can do anything else let me know."

"Yeah thanks," Matt patted the younger man's shoulder and watched him walk back down the hall.

Seething with anger, Matt didn't even see Gabby come behind him and put a hand on his back.

Turing around he looked at her, "He's going to leave her with nothing. I need to tell her." He said, his voice breaking.

"I'll go with you."

"We can go tomorrow after shift."

"Okay."

"So…." Matt began awkwardly, he and Gabby had been at the house for around ten minutes and, apart from greetings this was the first time any of them had talked. He took another deep breath and told her everything, when he was finished he looked at her and waited to see if she'd say anything.

"I thought… I thought we could work it out."

"He's not going to get away with this! We'll get you the best lawyer and…"

"No. Matt. I just want all of this to over."

"Christie you can't let him get away with this.

"Matt. I'm tired I just want this to be over.

"Mom?" Violet stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Violet," Matt stood to approach her, "Did you hear-"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Is it true?"

"I'm afraid so kiddo."

She went to her mother and hugged her.

Later that night at Molly's Gabby was working behind the bar and talking to Matt.

"You okay? You've been quiet all day?" She leaned over and touched his hands, taking them in hers.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking, I can't believe Christie doesn't want to do anything."

"I don't know Matt. I kind of get it, she wants an out she wants to protect Violet."

"Yeah," Matt looked to see Chief Boden walk into the bar and sit down beside him.

"Hey Chief," Matt looked at his boss.

"Don't look I've never been to a bar before," He responded.

"I'm going to go refill drinks," Gabby excused herself, giving Matt's hand another squeeze.

"No, its just you don't come here often," Matt returned to the previous converstation.

"Well…. Donna wanted to be alone she's being unpredictable lately."

"Ah," Matt let out a sigh; "I guess I'll be-" He looked around and saw Gabby coming back, "In the same boat."

"Yeah," Chief Boden nodded.

They continued talking for a while, about Cruz being able to drive again and then Matt noticed Gabby rubbing her back and shoulders; excusing himself he went up to her.

"Babe," He wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips right up against her ear he whispered, "Why don't you let Ottis finish up here. We can go home."

Turing around to look at him she said, "No. I'm fine they don't know yet and…"

"Then lets tell them. Everyone's here." As usual most of the patrons in the bar were people from either Firehouse fifty-one or District twenty-one.

"Yeah," She smiled, "Yeah I guess we could."

"Good." He took her hand, he singled for the music to be turned off and climbed up on a chair, "Everyone! Can I have your attention please!" Everybody turned and looked at him, "Gabby and I have an announcement to make. We're expecting a baby!"

The room erupted with cheers and soon the couple were being hugged and congratulated.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review :)


	6. 306 Madmen and Fools

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; and an extra special thank you to all my friends on Twitter. You all helped me with my confidence and that encouraged me to just write this chapter and not worry about things to much.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Episode 3.06 "Madmen and Fools"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 6**

From the hallway Gabby saw Matt talking to Violet; she began to cry and he immediately pulled her into his arms and hugged her. As much as this was a sad moment it also warmed Gabby's heart. One of the things she loved about him was the compassion he showed to others, especially his family and friends. She also loved how good he was with children and she knew that he would be a great father to their child.

She watched him leave and decided to go and keep Violet company, maybe show her around. "Hi Violet," She smiled as she approached her.

"Hi Gabby," She looked up briefly; her attention then went back to the video she was watching.

"What are you watching?" She sat down beside her.

"My friends from my old school made me a video before I left. I really miss them."

Not sure what to say, Gabby sat down beside her and looked at the video, "They seem like great friends."

"They are." She replied sadly.

"Do you want me to show you around, or was Uncle Matt going to do that?"

"You can show me around," Violet tucked her cell phone away and turned to her soon-to-be aunt.

"All right I will; First though I have something to tell you," She looked around and saw Matt walking towards them.

"Ah," He smiled widely, "Two of my favourite girls. Wanna take that tour now Violet?"

"Gabby was just telling me something."

"Oh?" Matt raised any eyebrow, then meeting Gabby's gaze smiled.

Knowing she and Matt were on the same wavelength she continued, "Your Uncle and I are expecting a baby."

"You're pregnant?" Violet gasped.

"Yeah," Gabby nodded, unsure of what the girl's response would be.

"That's great," She hugged Gabby then stood and hugged her Uncle.

"Yeah?" Matt checked, getting a sense that she wasn't really s happy, as she appeared to be,

"Yeah," She nodded again, "Can you take me on that tour now?"

"Of course."

Christie arrived around an hour and a half later to find Violet sitting on the floor in the common room; she was playing with Pouch and watching TV.

"Hey sweetie,"

"Mom!" Violet jumped up to hug her mother. Gabby and Matt standing up as well.

"Hey, how did your test go?" Matt asked after giving her a hug.

"I think it went alright. I find out in a few weeks how I did. Then I'll go from there."

"I'm sure you did fine."

"Mom, Uncle Matt and Gabby-" She stopped midsentence realizing it would be rude to tell her their news.

"What Violet?"

Knowing that they wanted to tell Christie anyways Matt picked up where Violet left off, "Gabby and I are pregnant. We told Violet earlier."

"You're pregnant?" Christie smiled, "That's great. Oh, Matt you're going to be a great father," She hugged her brother.

Matt hugged her in return, "Thanks Christie."

Smiling Christie turned to hug Gabby, "Congratulations,"

"Thanks."

"You know," Christie lowered her voice to a whisper, "He'd do anything for you. You're the bets thing that's ever happened to him. Don't hurt him."

"Never. I love him." Gabby assured Matt's older sister.

Less then a week later Matt and Gabby drove to Christie's house to check-up on her and Violet. After calling ahead to make sure it was a good time Matt was happy to report that his sister seemed to be in a good mood. Twenty minutes after leaving Firehouse 51 they arrived at the house. Christie let them in, after a quick hug she told them her news.

"Jim stopped by today. He doubled the original offer of child support per month, said he'd pay for Violet's schooling and he's taking the house off the market. We can move back in. It's over, it's all over."

"_Good" _Mat thought to himself as he went up to hug her. He was hoping that the piece of information he'd found out would help persuade him. "That's great Christie. Violet must be so happy she gets to so back to her old school."

"Yeah she is; she's upstairs waiting for you to tuck her in. It'll be good practice for you."

"Yeah," Matt smiled brightly at the thought of tucking in his and Gabby's child. "I'll go up and see her. Gabby you want to come?"

"No. You have some alone time with her. Just tell her goodnight from me."

"Alright," Matt began walking up the steps.

"Hey Matt," Christie's voice stopped him, "This whole thing ended kind of like you said it would. You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?"

He didn't respond, he simply shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs. Finding Violet's bedroom he knocked on the door, "Violet?" He called as he walked into the room. He saw her just finishing up brushing her teeth.

"Uncle Matt," She walked out of the washroom; she hugged him and smiled. "Did Mom tell you?"

"Yeah she told me. That's great you get to go back."

"I'm so excited!" She climbed into bed and under the covers, "It's so great."

"I know."

"Uncle Matt," She changed the subject, "I'm happy Gabby's pregnant," She began slowly, "But-"

Matt stopped her, he knew what she as going to say she he didn't want to hear it, 'Violet I will always love you. I know it seems like we've only just started to get to know each other but I promise you I'll always be there for you. I love you. Plus, Gabby and I might need some help with the baby. Think you'd be up for helping out?"

"Yeah I guess," She nodded, "Maybe but not all the yucky things."

Matt laughed, "Okay," He kissed her forehead, "Gabby and I both love you."

"I love you Uncle Matt, and I guess I'll love Gabby too."

"Yeah," Matt nodded and smiled, "She really likes you Violet. You know what she keeps saying?"

"What?"

"She has an eight year old nephew and a fourteen year old niece; she keeps saying we should get you three together and let you all hang-out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what do you think about that?"

"Maybe."

"Good," Matt stood to full height, "I'll tell her you said that. Now get some sleep alright?" He turned off the lights in her room and closed the door.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	7. 307 Nobody Touches Anything

**A\N: **So I had a few ideas in mind for a version of the episode "Nobody Touches Anything" but I think this one represents Matt and Gabby's relationship and this story the best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Chicago Fire's 3.07 "Nobody Touches Anything"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Matt watched with a smile on his face as his fiancée loaded down the microwave dinner with hot sauce.

"What?" She asked licking her fingers as she glared at him.

He had to chuckle, "You're just so cute. I love how much you love hot sauce."

"Yeah well…" She dragged out, "I like it more now. Cravings usually aren't until the 2nd trimester but apparently the baby likes things hot."

At the mention of their unborn child Matt smiled and was about to say something when the door of their apartment opened and Kelly and his new wife Britney walked through, hands all over each other.

Britney was the first one to speak, "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it. I promise we'll find a place before long."

"No problem," Matt smiled.

"We'll I really appreciate it and congratulations on expecting a baby," She added.

"Thanks."

With another nod Britney and Kelly went off to Kelly's bedroom and closed the door. Matt and Gabby could both assume what was happening and they decided to go into the kitchen.

"Want me to grab you a beer?" Gabby asked over her shoulder as she walked to the fridge intent on getting something sweet and cold to drink.

"No I'll have whatever you're having."

"Lemonade with ice?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she turned her head, "You sure babe?"

"Positive."

Gabby got the drinks ready and brought them to the table where Matt had moved their meals. He smiled and took one of the glasses and took a drink.

"You don't have to not drink just because I can't," She explained, "It's a nice gesture but…"

"I want to babe," He took her hand and squeezed it, "You're giving me the greatest gift in the world; this doesn't even begin to repay that."

"I love you," She leaned over the table and kissed him and began digging her nails into his neck.

Breathing heavily against her lips Matt smiled and said, "I love you too. I love both of you."

"We love you too," She took a drink and then began to eat her dinner.

Matt watched her eat; and smiled as she reached for some of his. "Hey, hey…" He playfully slapped her hand, "I don't share."

She groaned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Okay, okay," He easily gave in, "I'll have something else."

She suddenly felt bad and said "I can-"

He silenced her with a kiss, "It's fine. You and the baby need it more then I do."

She didn't argue and she ate almost all of his meal as well. She washed the trays and put them into recycling and got both drinks and moved to the couch. Still hearing sounds coming from the bedroom she turned on the TV and switched to a hockey game.

With a sandwich Matt returned and he sat beside her and, placing his plate on the table he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him as he lay down.

Quite content, her head resting underneath his chin she grabbed a blanket and through it over both of them, "Now, I have everything I need," She sighed contently.

"Me too," Matt kissed the top of her head and rested one hand over her stomach while he ate. "Me too."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	8. 308 Chopper

**A\N: **So, I got the idea for this while watching last nights episode and found it quite easy to write. Anyways, I hope you like it and please leave a review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It had been a hard call, a helicopter on a roof and Matt and Gabby had both had semi-life threatening experiences. A man who didn't want treatment had held Gabby, a gunpoint and Matt risked his life going into a high voltage zone to rescue a victim. Needless to say Gabby was not to pleased with Matt.

"Hey, hey," He gently touched her shoulder as everyone went into the common room after the returned from the call, "Can we talk?" He wrapped his arms around her and led her away and towards his office.

"What is it Matt?" She crossed her arms and did her best to try and stall the tears that were threatening to fall from her brown eyes.

He looked at her and his heart broke, he never wanted to do anything to hurt her and it pained her that he did. "I'm sorry."

"No! You don't get to apologize!" She couldn't help the tears, "You scared me Matt! I could have lost you, when I heard it over the radio I….. It's not just you and me anymore Matt."

He walked to her and gathered her in his arms, "I know baby," He kissed the top of her head and held her.

"I know its not far to be worried," She sniffled, "My job is dangerous too and I know you could die but…."

He took a step back and looked at her, "I wasn't thinking Gabby; I was just doing my job. You're right though we both need to think about the baby," He touched her growing stomach, amazed at how now at fourteen weeks it looked like she was pregnant.

"Yeah," She agreed, "We do. I just can't imagine raising this baby without you Matt," She admitted looking up at him.

"Neither can I," He bent down and kissed her lips, "How about we spend a night in a hotel room tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," She smiled warmly, "It better have strawberries an chocolate sauce."

"Anything you want."

* * *

Hand in hand Gabby and Matt walked down the hallway towards their hotel room, ahead of them was a young family with two young children one dragging her feet on the carpet while the other cried in his father's arms.

"That could be us in a few years," Gabby lowered her voice and whispered.

A part of Matt cringed at the thought of having to deal with two unhappy children but another part glowed, he was well aware that the rewards of parenting often outweighed the bad days and moments, "I can't wait."

Smiling Gabby squeezed his hand and just then the little girl dropped the teddy bear she was carrying. Sharing a look Matt went to pick it up and jogged after the family.

"Excuse me, I think you dropped this," He called after them and when they turned around the little girl's smile lit up the room, "Brownie!" She squealed, "Silly," She reached out for her beloved bear.

"What do you say to the nice man Meagan?" The father prompted.

"Ank-wou," She said and hugged her bear as soon as she had it in her arms, "Silly Brownie," She scolded the bear and Matt had to say hard not to laugh, he thought it was an adorable sight.

"Thank you so much," The woman looked at Matt, "Her Brownie is very important, I don't want to think what will happen if it ever gets lost…"

"Oh no problem," Matt waved it off and smiled as Gabby approached and smiled at the young girls happiness.

"Did that bear fall?" She asked, hearing some of the converstation as she walked to join them.

"Yes. He's silly," She responded with a smile then looking up at Gabby she said, "You're pretty."

"Oh why thank you and you look very cute in your dress."

"Ank-wou," She smiled.

"You must be parents," The man looked at the couple.

"Not yet," Matt smiled in response, "In a few months though."

"Well congratulations," The woman nodded and smiled and then she took her daughter's hand and the family walked off.

"She was quite the little cutie," Gabby commented as the family turned a corner, "I can picture a little girl like that."

"With brown hair and brown eyes," He added with a smile, "Yeah me too."

"You know we should start thinking about names,"

"Whatever you want." He spotted the room and got out the card key.

"Well I do have an idea if it's a little girl."

"What is it?"

"Elizabeth Leslie Casey," She all but whispered. "I'd name her Leslie but…."

"Right," Matt understood the context of the name and how hard it would be, "I love the idea. I'm sure she'd be thrilled. How about a boy?"

"I don't know," She walked with him into the room, "How about you?"

"No, but I've always liked the name Alexander."

"I like it," She walked to the bed and took off her shoes, "Much better," She smiled happily.

Taking off his own shoes Matt joined her on the bed and began to massage her feet.

"Oh, that feels good," She moaned.

Matt finished the massage and then trailed kisses up her arm and to her lips, "How about that?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded.

"Good," He settled down beside her, "How about I order the strawberries and chocolate and you go and change into one of my t-shirts."

Gabby didn't have to be told twice, she got off the bed and fished through his bag for a t-shirt. After finally picking one out she went to the washroom and changed.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, I thought about extending the chapter but I think the ending fits it nicely. What do you think? Please review and tell me.


	9. 309 Arrest in Transit

**A\N: **I want to thank my friend on Twitter who made me the cover image for this story, I love it so much! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, Twitter or Facebook.

**Spoilers: **Based on episode 3.09 "Arrest in Transit"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was early on Monday morning and Gabby woke up with a smile; even though she was feeling nauseous and light-headed she knew in a few hours she'd be able to see her child on an ultrasound machine; that made all of the sickness disappear. She kept reminding herself that it was all worth it and in June she and Matt would have a beautiful baby to look after; one their love created.

"Morning Babe," Matt rubbed his eyes and sat up and blinked his eyes open, "How're you doing?" He wondered as he'd been up with her a few times after three as she had thrown up.

"Not much better," She admitted truthfully, "I'll just have something light for breakfast. I'll make you something though."

"No, no," He shook his head, "You stay here and rest I'll go and make you something," He climbed out of bed and began getting dressed. They were on shift today but since their apportionment was at nine they'd be a little late for shift; after asking Boden he'd okay'd it and Herman was going to be acting Lieutenant until Matt got back.

"Matt I'm fine," She heavily sighed and also got up. She began searching for clothes knowing most of them were to tight on her now, "I need to get some maternity clothes," She muttered to herself.

Watching her struggle with getting dressed Matt finished buttoning up his jeans and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his hands on her abdomen, she was fifteen weeks now and visibly pregnant.

Touching her hand to his Gabby smiled, "It feels so real now."

"Humph," Matt sighed with happiness, "It does." He kissed her neck, "Thank you for making me so happy." He kissed her again and released her from his hold, "I'll go and make my two favourite people some breakfast."

Putting on a pair of sweat pants she turned to look at him, "Okay."

At the doctor's apportionment Dr. Corata weighed Gabby and measured her stomach, "Looks like your baby is developing right on schedule," She wrote something down on a chart, "Now I know in the last apportionment we talked about your job and how you might do some desk work."

"We're still talking about that," Matt responded, he had worded it nicely but the thought still made him angry. He didn't understand why Gabby was so adamant to keep working even though each shift proved more risky for her and their child growing inside her.

"We'll I'm not going to tell you what to do but I do urge you to think of what's best for yourself and the baby."

Gabby nodded her head.

"Right, now on to the best part. Lets see if we can get a clear image of how much your baby's growing."

Gabby laid down on the bed and looked at the currently blank screen, smiling she saw an image appear and laughed as she saw the baby doing flips.

"Look at that, seems to know its on camera," Matt smiled.

The baby now changed to dong somersaults and every now and then she turned and looked at them, it was if she did know her parents were watching.

"Yeah," Gabby nodded, "It's not bad I can't feel the baby moving yet, right?"

"Yes," Dr. Corata nodded reassuringly, "Most woman don't feel their baby move until sixteen weeks but some feel it earlier and some later, it really all depends."

"Okay," That made her feel a little better, "I've heard it feels like popcorn popping inside you."

"Yes, it can feel like that."

Gabby returned her gaze to the screen and smiled, she just couldn't belive she could hear her babies heartbeat and see it moving, it was all becoming so real.

"I'll get you another copy of the picture if you want."

"Yes please."

Matt and Gabby were only at the firehouse for fifteen minutes before the call bells went off. It signaled them to a hydrochloric acid spill. Truck started to clear the area while the Squad guys tried to fix the leak in the truck.

"I just… I can't believe this happened," The driver looked towards the ground as Gabby began to examining him, to ensure he didn't have any injuries.

"It'll be okay Sir," She assured him, "But we're going to need to take you to the hospital to make sure you're alright.

Just then the acid began to spread and Matt looked worryingly at Gabby and rushed over, "Gabby," He motioned for her to come and talk to him. "Go and stay in the truck."

"What? Matt you can't-"

"Gabby." He started at her, "Just do it please."

She shook her head and went off in the direction of the truck not looking back at Matt.

They managed to get the acid under control and Brett and Mils took the driver to the hospital while Gabby rode back in the Truck. She didn't say anything to Matt as the drove away from the scene.

"Lieutenant, can I talk to you?" She asked coldly as everyone climbed out of the truck.

"Yeah sure," He followed her into the conference room and the minute he closed the door she exploded.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" She yelled.

"Gabby you're carrying my child! Do you know how dangerous something like that is!"

She fumed with anger, "Yes I do! And for the record you can't order me around! I'm not your possession!

"Gabby," He rubbed his face, "I'm worried about you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or the baby."

"Matt," She calmed down a little, "I know its highly dangerous I wasn't going to go anywhere near it and if I thought it was to dangerous I would have gone and waited in the ambulance."

"I want to belive you Gabby but I just can't. You said you'd think about desk work and this scene should prove to you that that's what you should do."

"I'm not having this discussion Matt!" She left the room and slammed the door behind her.

They hardly talked the rest of the shift and they avoided each other as much as they could at home as well.

Matt was alone the next night at their house while everyone else was at Molly's, he walked to the fridge to grab a cold beer when he saw the ultrasound picture and smiled. He wanted to talk things out with Gabby and at the very least come to a compromise on what to do. He turned and walked away to go to Molly's. He knew Gabby would be closing down soon.

"Need any help?" He asked walking into Molly's.

"Matt," Gabby turned and faced him, a small smile on her lips, "Actually yeah, I'm uh…. Having a hard time lifting some of the chairs up," She admitted sheepishly.

"You go rest, I'll finish up here," He told her.

"Only if we can talk,"

"Deal."

She handed over the broom and dust pan and sat in a stool watching Matt as he got to work, "So I've been thinking-"

"Me too," Matt cut in. "Sorry you go first."

She continued knowing he'd like what she had to say, "I've been thinking about things and I think you're right, I shouldn't be out on calls all the time. So I've t to run promotions and advertising for Molly's and Molly's two. I've already talked it over with the guys and they all agree it's a great idea."

"Gabby you don't have to do this just because I've pushed you. I want you to be happy, maybe you can stay on ambulance but only drive."

"Matt this is what I want. I love my job and I don't want to be stuck doing paperwork or driving the ambo all the time. I was holding off because I didn't want that you only made me realize how selfish I was being and how I need to start really thinking of our baby."

"I love you Gabby," He set the broom and dust pan down and walked over to kiss her.

"I love you too."

"So what that this new job entail?" He wondered.

"I'm going to start a Twitter stream and maybe a Facebook page too. Talk to some newspapers and events see what I can come up with."

"Sounds good. I'll start telling some of my clients about Molly's."

"Yeah you do that," She stood and walked towards him and kissed him again, "I think I;m going to fix us some virgin drinks."

"Sounds great," He continued cleaning.

She placed her hands on her stomach and walked behind the bar, that's when she felt it, her babies first kick, a huge smile on her face she turned to Matt, "Matt the babies kicking. I can feel the baby move!"

Matt dropped everything and rushed over to her, he placed both hands on her stomach but couldn't feel anything, "I can't feel it," He sighed with disappointment,

She touched his face, "You will, soon." She looked at him, "The book says around twenty weeks or so.

"I can't wait," He kissed her.

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	10. 310 Santa Bites

**A\N: **So I decided to make this very A\U from the episode because it wasn't very good for Dawsey. Also, I think after that we all need some Dawsey fluff and talk of Dawsey kids and just complete fluff. So here it is hope it mends all your Dawsey hearts even just a little.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Based on the episode 3.10 "Santa Bites"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Gabby held the door open for Matt and Kelly as they carried the tree into the apartment and set it down. "Perfect, now we can start decorating. That is if I can lift ornament's?" She said with a slight sass as she stared at Matt.

He pretended to think smiling as she playfully shoved him.

"Ugh, you guys are to cute," Severide shielded his eyes from their kissing.

"Oh yeah because you and Britney didn't do worse," She said back.

"Okay, okay," Severide raised his hands and walked away.

"Want some hot chocolate babe?" Matt asked Gabby as she began to put ornaments on the tree.

"Yeah sure," Gabby smiled. "You know next Christmas we'll have a little seven month old baby just learning how to crawl."

Matt walked back to her and placed his hands on her abdomen, "Yeah we will," He bent down and kissed her belly. "And maybe another Christmas we'll have two little kids."

"Yeah maybe," She gave a slight smile, "Lets get married first though."

"Deal," He kissed her lips, "I love you," He said against them and she just smiled.

"I love you too," Just then she felt the baby kick, "Looks like I'm not the only one. The baby just kicked me. It loves you too."

"I love the baby too," He responded, "Can't wait until I can feel him or her kick."

"Yeah me too."

Severide came back carrying two beers and handed one to Matt, "You still not drinking?" He wondered.

"Go ahead Mattie," Gabby looked at her fiancée, "Really, if you want a drink go ahead."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not your fault I can't drink."

"Now that's actually not true," Severide quipped.

Gabby narrowed her eyes at him, "Anyways…"

"Right," Severide began decorating the tree, "You don't have any way to do this do you?" He checked.

"Well I do but I can help Tonio with his," She shrugged.

"Yeah, how's he doing?" Severide wondered,

"Not good, he's trying to put on a brave front but it's almost certain he's going to be getting a divorce."

"Wow," He let out a deep breath, "How're the kids taking it?"

"Not to well apparently, Eva especially."

The trio was silent until Gabby began decorating the tree and the two men followed suit. In half an hour the tree was all decorated and lights were strung.

"Very beautiful," Gabby looked at it, "Now we just needs gifts and we're all set."

Matt wrapped his arms around her, "Don't you know Santa Clause comes on Christmas Eve when all the good boys and girls are asleep?"

Gabby glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Really Matt?"

"I'm serous," He somehow managed to keep a straight face, "And I'm not sure if you've been good this year."

"Yeah and what does Santa do when boys and girls are bad?" She asked, her lips inches away from his.

"I'll have to think about that," He kissed her deeply.

"I think I'm going to go," Severide grabbed his keys and coat and left the apartment.

Gabby turned in Matt's arms and kissed him again, "I need you Matt," She moaned.

"I'm all yours," He replied and led her into their bedroom.

Later after making love Gabby and Matt just lay on their bed, Matt stretched out sideways kissing her abdomen and romancing his hands underneath it. "I know you're not excited but I can't wait until you get bigger. The thought of being able to feel our baby move…"

Smiling Gabby ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm not going to like it but I think for that reason it'll be okay."

"Yeah," He looked up at her briefly, "I'm going to save up my days off so I can take almost three weeks off after the babies born. I want to make sure I spend lots of time with him or her before I have to go back to work."

"You're going to make a great father," She repeated what she had said a hundred times before, "I know that without a doubt."

"I'm just so happy," He gave her stomach one last kiss before moving back to where Gabby was stretched out and lay beside her, "I can't believe a baby we created is growing inside of you."

"Pretty amazing," Gabby yawned.

"Have a sleep," He caressed her cheek, "I'll stay with you for a while," He moved to tuck the covers around her so she was nice and warm.

"Only if you join me."

"Always," He smiled and climbed under with her, snuggling up with her they both went to sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	11. 311 Let Him Die

**A\N: **So glad Chicago Fire is back on! :D Here's the next chapter of my re-write of season three.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Based on and has spoilers for episode 3.11 "Let Him Die"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Matt walked into the apartment and saw Gabby sitting at the kitchen table sobbing, "Baby!" He rushed over to her, "What's wrong?"

"I just…" She continued to sob, "It's all to much Matt. I can't deal with it."

He sat down next to her and rubbed her back, "Is this about Boden and Donna's baby? Is that why you left the hospital early? Are you afraid something will happen to our baby?"

"It's not just that it's the call too. I would have been there but left early and I was here. When you called and then told me about Boden's baby… I tried to go to the hospital but I kept seeing us there and I just

"Come here," He helped her stand and walked with her over to the couch where she sat down; he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, "None of this was your fault Gabby. They're working hard to make sure Boden an Donna's baby is going to be okay; and it's not common for that to happen you know that. I can't guarantee nothing will happen to our baby but I know no matter what I'll always love you and our baby."

She tried to smile, "You know its just it's scary; this baby is depending on me for everything and I just… I could see her or him move today."

"You could?" His eyes lit up, "When!"

Whipping tears away from her eyes she said, "I was cleaning the kitchen and I played some music on my phone to pass the time. I could feel the baby moving inside me as if it was dancing and then I lifted my shirt up and I could see it. Then you called and I just; I cried because I thought what if something happens to our baby."

"I was thinking that too," Matt admitted, "Watching chief and Donna suffer I don't know what I'd do. Their baby is a fighter though; we can go and visit them after out appointment if you want.

"Maybe," She still looked a little unsure.

* * *

"Your baby seems to be doing fine and is growing as it should be. I'm pleases to see your stress levels seem to have gone down as well," Dr. Corata told Gabby and Matt. "Now lets see if we can get an image of your baby. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please," Gabby replied as she lay down on the examination table and looked at the screen waiting to see the image of her baby.

Dr. Corata moved the wand on Gabby's abdomen and after a few minutes as able to get a heartbeat and image.

Mat's eyes widened as he saw the picture on the screen, it actually looked like a baby now, as it was bigger then the last time they had seen it. "That's amazing." He grinned.

"I know," Gabby agreed.

"You're having a girl," Dr. Corata used a pointer to examine the ultrasound machine, "I'm almost 90% sure of that. However I do have to tell you there is a possibility I could be wrong.

Gabby looked more closely at the image and saw what Dr. Corata had, no penis, and since the baby was positioned in a way with her hands clasped together she was sure as a well it was a little girl.

"A little girl," She smiled happily, "Ellie. Her names Elizabeth."

Matt leaned over and kissed Gabby on the lips, "Perfect name."

Gabby squeezed his hand and they continued to stare at the image happily. "I'll go get you copies of the image." Dr. Corata said and she left the office returning minutes later with an envelope, which she handed to Matt. "You can book another appointment in four weeks time."

"So home or up to visit Boden and Donna?" Matt asked as they made their way out of the outpatient area of the hospital.

"We can go and visit," She told him and she took his hand and placed the other one on her abdomen, she loved being able to feel her daughter move around inside of her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay," Matt said and they walked towards the elevators. Once on the floor they walked along until they got to the room. Just outside the door they saw Donna holding the tiny baby and Boden beside her watching their son.

"Lets come back later," Gabby turned to leave but Donna saw them and smiled at them as she said something to her husband.

"Matt, Gabby" Chief Boden stood and walked over to the open doorway.

"We just wanted to see how little Terence was doing."

"The doctor's say he's going to be fine, they want to keep an eye on him but he should be fine."

"That's great."

"Come in, come in," Donna told them. How many weeks pregnant are you?" She asked Gabby

"Twenty-three. We had a ultrasound appointment today."

"Did you find out what you're having?"

"A girl," Matt cut in not being able to hold in his excitement any longer.

"Congratulations," Chief Boden nodded to both of them.

"Thanks, well we know you must be tired," Matt caught the expression on his boss' face.

"Thanks for coming," Boden shook both their hands.

* * *

Kelly walked into the apartment later in the day to find Matt working in his room, "Kicking me out already?" He joked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Matt smiled and rose to his feet, "Yeah figured I'd give this room to someone a lot younger."

"And?" He pressed, "A boy or girl?"

"A girl."

"Congratulations man, and I'm alright living in a pink room for awhile. You know because with you and Gabby as her parents she's going to be cute."

"Just for that you can help me fix up this room," He quipped back.

"Of course, what did you have in mind?"

"Well Gabby wants it to be modern but classic too," He shrugged, "Not sure what that means but I didn't want to ask. We had a little argument when I said maybe she shouldn't go to Molly's and work."

Severide rolled his eyes, "She's stubborn Matt. She's not going to be okay just sitting around."

"Yeah I know but things have been hard lately for her and I'm worried,"

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yeah I did and she said she could make up her mind and stormed out."

"She'll come around," Kelly assured him, "If there's one thing I know about Dawson its that she loves you."

"Yeah," Matt nodded hoping his best friend was right. "So I'm thinking the crib and change table can be on one side of the wall and a rocking chair and bookshelf can be on the other. We need blinds for the window too, for now at least. Gabby wants to be able to watch her when she's in here. I wouldn't mind it either actually."

"If you want me to move out before she comes just-"

"No, no man; she'll be staying in our room for at least eight weeks or until she sleeps through the night. This kind of thing takes my mind off of things though," He explained.

"I know," Kelly nodded and they heard the front door open and both walked out of the room.

"Gabby what's wrong?" Matt immediately rushed to her as he saw she was having a hard time walking,

"My back hurts and my ankles are swollen like balloons," She complained miserably, "Standing behind that bar for even an hour was hell."

"Here," Matt put his arm around her waist, "Put your weight on me I'll help you walk into the bedroom.

"Thanks."

"Want some ice for your ankles? Matt asked as they walked,

"Ice?" It's the middle of winter!"

"What do you want then?"

"Sleep. I want to sleep and tomorrow I can only hope my ankles are back to tier normal size. I know they won't' be though, swollen ankles is just another wonderful symptom of pregnancy."

"Need help getting undressed?"

"No," She shook her head, "I don't want you to see me."

"Gabby!" Matt looked at her puzzled "I've seen you naked before."

"Not when I'm bigger then a whale!" She sobbed.

Without any hesitation Matt walked over to her, "Gabby you're beautiful, so beautiful. You're carrying our daughter and that makes you even more beautiful. Now let me help you so you can crawl into bed and get some rest."

To tired to argue she nodded and he helped her undress, as it was sometimes hard for her to put on socks, especially now when her ankles were swollen.

"Here Gabby," Matt handed her one of his shirts he knew she liked along with one of his sweatshirts and a pair of maternity sweatpants she had gotten.

"Thanks," Gabby stripped down and changed, "I wish I had fuzzy socks that could fit over my ankles." She shivered as she crawled into bed and wrapped herself up in blankets.

"I'll go and get you some. You want anything else?"

"Matt, you don't have to get them."

"I want to. Do you need anything else?"

"No, but if I think of anything I'll text you."

"Okay, I'll be back soon," He kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Matt," She called after him.

"I love you too. You and Elizabeth," He responded with a smile.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	12. 312 Ambush Predator

**A\N: **I am so glad that so many people look forward to this update every week.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Based on and set during episode 312 "Ambush Predator"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Hand-in-hand Matt and Gabby made their way into Chaplin Orlovsky's hospital room. When Matt had told Gabby about the accident she had cried, the Chaplin meant so much to her as he helped her through Shay's death and helped her see that it really wasn't her fault. Along the same lines, she had been very relieved when Matt had called and told her that he was awake and up for visitors.

"Chaplin Orlovsky," Gabby smiled as they walked into the room, "How're you feeling?"

"Gabriela," He smiled looking at her, "I'm good. I'm just glad that other young woman was alright. God much have been looking out for both of us."

"Yeah," Gabby smiled in return, relief washing over her features, she knew the Chaplin was okay but seeing him and talking to him made her know he wasn't going to die, "You remember my fiancé Lt. Casey right?"

"I hear your house were the ones to save me. Thank you Lt."

"You're welcome Chaplin; Everyone at fifty-one sends their well wishes and Hermann asked me to give you this," He reached into his bag and handed the older man a hockey jersey with his name and the words 'A. coach' written on it.

He chuckled, "Tell him I accept."

"I will."

"So," The Chaplin looked from Matt to Gabby and then back to Gabby, "When's the baby due?"

"Oh," Gabby's features brightened even more, she sometimes forgot that her pregnancy was becoming more and more noticeable every day. "My due date is June 1st."

"Well congratulations, I know you two are going to make great parents. A baby is a gift from God, a young life so precious and innocent."

Matt wrapped an arm around Gabby and placed his hand on her stomach, "Thank you Chaplin, we can't wait for our daughter to be born." He said and then realized Gabby might have wanted to keep the gender a secret.

"She's uh- she's named after Leslie Shay," Gabby spoke, her voice now soft. "Elizabeth was Shay's middle name so our daughter's name is going to be Elizabeth Leslie Casey."

Chaplin Orlovsky reached out a hand and patted Gabby's hand, "That's a good way to keep her memory alive."

"Yeah," She nodded and began to cry, "I'm sorry, its just that we've found new evidence in her death and…" She couldn't finish her thought her voice becoming to horse.

Matt kissed the side of her head and whispered comforting words, "Remember what I told you Gabriela, its okay to feel sadness. You need to let others help you." The Chaplin spoke.

Softly Gabby nodded, her voice coming back, "I'm trying," She looked up at Matt and gave his hand a squeeze.

"You couldn't find a man who loves you more," He added.

"I love him too," She smiled. "Well we'll let you rest."

"Thank you for the visit," He said as he watched them leave.

When they arrived back at the apartment they saw Severide sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So…" Gabby walked towards him, "Did you find anything?" Severide was going back to where Shay died to see if, like he suspected from an earlier visit it had indeed been murder.

"Yeah," He nodded, "She was murdered. If I ever find who di it I'll-" He crunched the pop can he was holding.

"We'll find them," Gabby reassured him as she sat down beside her friend, "I', nit sure if this is the best time to tell you but we're naming our daughter after Leslie; she put her hands on her abdomen and with a small smile she said, "Her name is going to be Elizabeth Leslie Casey."

Kelly looked at her and pulled her into a hug, "She would be so happy."

"And," Matt interjected, "We'd be honored if you'd be her god-father."

"Really?" He looked at both of them in shock.

"Yeah, really." Matt nodded, "So what do you say?"

"Yes."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	13. 213 Three Bells

**A\N: **So to make things easier because of the big crossover with Chicago PD and to make it so I can have more crossovers in my stories I've decided to slightly change something in this story; Antonio and Laura are working on their relationship and are still together and doing great. I want to thank my virtual big sister and beta reader for helping me with this chapter! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **Based on and set during the episode 313 "Three Bells"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Now in her early 2nd trimester Gabby had been feeling sore and tired most of the time as her daughter continued to grow. Luckily she had stopped feeling nauseous but she had been having mood swings and periods where she wasn't hungry and half an hour later she was starving. Recently she hadn't been sleeping well but forced herself out of bed to join Matt on shift as they were going to do a memorial service for Shay.

"Look who I found," Kelly Severide walked into the common room with Meagan, Leslie's sister.

"Hey Meagan," Gabby got up and went over to hug the other woman, "How are you?"

"Alright… so could it really be murder?" She asked. "Was Leslie really murdered?" She chocked back tears.

"We don't know yet," Kelly told her, "But we're going to find out." He was about to say something else when the call bell sounded and the room emptied leaving Gabby and Meagan to talk.

"So when are you due?" Megan asked after a brief silence.

"June 2nd is my due date," She told her as she placed a hand on her abdomen, "Her names Elizabeth Leslie Casey."

Megan blinked and then stared at her, "Thank you-Wow that's…. You know Leslie and I weren't that close she was more like a sister to you. My parents made me come here and I don't know anything. I just wish things has been different."

"No, no you called her all the time right?"

"Yeah she'd tell me everything was great," She shook her head, "I just wish I'd known how dangerous it could really be being a paramedic."

"Yeah; but Leslie was the best," She smiled at the memory, "Now I don't know about you but I'm starving. I think I'm going to make everyone some breakfast. You want to help?"

"You sure you can cook?"

"Yeah," Gabby nodded, "When I can, I do I hate how this pregnancy thing is making my feet and back hurt so much. I can only stand for sort periods of time for cooking. I think I'm feeling aright now though."

"Okay," Meagan watched her pull out the varied ingredients she'd need, "You know Leslie was always talking bout you and Matt, even before you got together."

"Yeah," Gabby chuckled, "She was always pushing us together. If it wasn't for her I'm not sure our relationship would have even started; Matt said she… she was really happy we were getting engaged and when I told her before…" She couldn't finish as tears flooded down her cheeks.

Meagan didn't know what to say, she wanted to know how her sister died but didn't want to ask as it was such a sensitive topic, "She really loved you," She spoke softly, "She really did."

"She was like a sister to me," Gabby said through her tears.

Megan nodded and for the nest fifteen minutes they stayed silent while Gabby began to make pancakes and eggs for everyone.

"Something smells good!" Matt was the first one in the kitchen after they arrived back from the call, "You making pancakes?" He wrapped his arms around Gabby and kissed her neck.

"No, waffles," She sighed and leaned into his embrace, "And I need to make another few batches."

"Alright," He inhaled her scent and nuzzled her neck.

"Matt! I can't make breakfast like this," She squirmed to get out of his hold.

Pouting Matt gave her one last kiss and returned to his usual spot at the head of the

table.

Just then the rest of the shift came into the room; Brett and Cruz picking up their argument about Ottis' Baba moving in with them.

."Dude, you don't text me this, you tell me. We're roommates."

Well I thought you would check your text message." He pointed out.

"Uh!" Cruz exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air, "You better take her out tomorrow night because Brett is coming over for our three month anniversary." He explained as they sat at the table, lowering his voice a notch he added, "We were going to spend the night at her place but Meagan's staying with her and she can't really ask her to go out for the night.

"Don't worry Baba goes to bed at eight PM. You won't here anything." He promised.

"You better be right," He warned.

"I am."

"Pancakes are ready!" Gabby announced and everyone eagerly stood up to get some food.

"Thanks for making these Gabby," Jacob, Truck fifty-one's new candidate said as he loaded his plate.

"You're welcome," She looked as the younger man opened his mouth nervously to say something and then seeing Matt looking at him skirted away.

"What was that about?" Gabby eyed her fiancée wearily as he handed her a plate and put some syrup on it.

"Nothing;" He shrugged his shoulders, "Now eat something."

Gabby took what she was offered but it didn't make her any less curious, "Matt."

"He may have said something to the guys about thinking you were hot," He whispered.

"Ah, and of course you set him in his place; now he's terrified of me," She concluded.

"Something like that."

"He a good candidate?"

"You'd be better," He kissed her lips, "But with the knowledge I'll be in the dog house I think you'll do a much better job at being a mother to our daughter."

She frowned but then her face softened a little, "Half in the dog house," She kissed him on the lips and carried her plate over to the table to continue eating.

* * *

"Here you go," Matt handed everyone their drinks before settling down beside Gabriela and taking a long drink of his own beer.

"You know I might rethink our deal on you not drinking," Gabby eyed him with envy as she sipped her water."

"Anytime you want babe," Matt responded with a kiss to the side of her head, "You're giving me the greatest gift in the world. You know I'm never going to be able to repay you for that."

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this Matthew Casey," She poked him in the chest, "That drink is going to be your last one until I can drink again so make it last long."

Kelly gave Matt a look that didn't go unnoticed by Gabby, "You have something to say Kelly?"

"No, no I'm staying out of this," He shook his head.

"Then don't side with Matt!" She snapped at him.

"Sorry," He responded just as the Captain from Arson investigation came up to their table.

"Anything?' Severide asked.

She shook her head sadly, "My boss doesn't think there's enough evidence to convict him."

"What? But he got all that evidence," Gabby turned her anger onto the woman, "How can you not want to investigate?"

"Gabby," Matt took her hand and squeezed it in an effort to calm her down.

"No!" She swiped his hand away and stood up and stalked out of the bar. Outside she took out her phone and dialed her brother's number, he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Sis," He responded and she could hear Laura talking to the kids in the background.

"Hey Tonio. I need your help."

"Sure. What's up? You sound off?"

"Not you too," She scoffed out. "Everyone's been on my case today. I'm not calling so you can give me a lecture though."

"Alright," He nodded, "What's up?"

"Kelly Severide found proof Shay's death was an arson," She took a deep breath before continuing, "But arson investigation won't go after the guy who did it."

"Wait back up? You know she was murdered? You know who did it?"

"Fifty-one got a call for a fire at a storage locker and found all kinds of evidence inside and an article about Shay's death," She briefly explained, "That led Kelly on a manhunt for this guy anyways he has all this information can you bring in Intelligence to help us out?"

"Sure, tell Severide to be at the District tomorrow morning at nine; you can come too if you want."

"Maybe; and thanks Tonio."

"Always, love you little sis."

"Love you too big bro."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also if you want to see my take on Chicago PD's episode 213 "A Little Devil Complex" it should be posted soon under the story "Love in a Family"


	14. 314 Call it Paradise?

**A\N: **Oh my gosh! This episode gave me so many Dawsey Family Feels! :D My version of the chapter was very easy to write because of that (and that fact I had some of it written already). I really hope all of you like this and please remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Based and set during and post episode 314 "Call it Paradise?"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Gabriela cradled the crying baby in her arms as she waited for Matt to get back from the store. "Ssh, sweetheart," She soothed, "I know you're hungry, I know," The baby looked up at her and nuzzled her face into her breasts. She'd been doing that for an hour, which was when Gabby first guessed she must be hungry; so Truck went to the local store to get some supplies she'd need.

"Do you want this sweetie?" Matt walked into his office holding up a newly made bottle.

The girl's eyes lit up and she started at the bottle intently, following it as Matt sat down beside Gabby, "Mind if I feed her?" He asked hopefully.

"No," Gabby handed the baby over and watched Matt cradle her with one hand while he fed her with the other. Watching him she smiled and imagined him with their daughter, "You're a natural," She watched him, "You know you'll get to feed Ellie to; just not for the first few weeks."

"Yeah I know," Matt nodded, he knew Gabby wanted to exclusively breast feed their baby for the first two months; and then discuss putting her on bottles with breast milk. "I know how important a babies relationship with their mother is. I just want to have a relationship with her too."

"You will," Gabby promised him, "You can hold her as much as you want and put her to sleep and hold her when she wakes up crying at night and change all of her diapers."

"I'll do all that," He promised and he turned and pressed a kiss to her lips before turning his gaze back to the small baby in his arms, "You all finished sweetie?" He cooed gently and put the empty bottle down beside him and held her up to burp her. He gently rubbed her back and not only did she burp but she also spit up all over his shirt. "I should have expected that," He pulled the baby back and settled her in his arms. She was now content and smiling up at him.

"Here," Gabby reached her hands over for the baby, "I'll take her we'll you go and change your shirt. She looks tired too so I'll find a nice safe place for her to sleep.

"We thought of that," Matt stood and motioned for her to follow him; He led her into the common room where the boys had finished setting up a small portable sized crib. "It can stay here too after she goes and then we can use it for Ellie."

"Oh," She smiled tears coming to her eyes, "That's perfect. It might be a little to loud in here though."

"Baby monitors," Matt picked up the items from the table, "We can move it into my office. That way I can check on her when I go in to do some work."

"Looks like you thought of everything."

"Yeah," He nodded and easily took apart the crib and carried it into his office, "There now she has a place to sleep," He looked at the baby in Gabby's arms who was closing her eyes.

"You know she really could be our baby," He said examining her face and blue-green eyes.

"Yeah," Gabby happily agreed.

"I wouldn't object to Ellie looking like her but I secretly want our daughter to have caramel skin with brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes."

"You want her to look like me?" Gabby asked him as she placed the baby in the crib.

"Yeah but only until she's twelve and the boys start looking at her."

"Uh-huh," Gabby turned and stood up her tipe-toes to kiss him, "By then we may have some more girls that'll be your babies. That way you'll let Ellie grow up."

"I. Like. One. Of. Those. Ideas," He said through short sweet kisses.

"Me too," Gabby agreed as their lips broke apart and they looked down to see the baby blinking sleepily up at them as if waiting for something. "What is it sweetie?" She stroked her face kissing her forehead softly, "Do you want a lullaby?"

"I wonder if she's homesick," Matt looked at the baby, who despite looking content also looked lost and sad.

"Maybe, how's Children's Services doing at locating her parents?"

"They're really busy told me to call back in an hour."

"Ah," She nodded her head and looked back down at the girl in her arms. She then began to sing a Spanish lullaby to her and the girl began to whimper a little. "Ssh baby girl," She soothed in English and she closed her eyes and finally went to sleep. "I don't want to leave her here all by herself," Gabby stood up, "I'll keep her with me while she sleeps."

"Whatever you want," Matt followed her out of his office.

"Well, well looks like the two of you are all set for being parents," Kelly smiled leaning on the door to his office, "How's she doing?" He looked at the sleeping bundled up baby.

"She's okay," Gabby, said, "She's sleeping now but you can hold her later if you want."

"Protective Mama," Kelly laughed, "I think I'm going to have a hard time holding my Goddaughter when she gets here."

"No, no just…" She trailed off.

"No, no Dawson I think its…" He looked at Matt and looked back at her, "In words that Matt won't murder me with I think you're going to make a very good looking mother."

"I still might hurt you," Matt glared at his best friend but he couldn't hold in his smirk.

"Uh-huh well I don't think you will. I have to say though you're going to be perfect parents; you'll already worrying about this little one."

"Yeah," Gabby looked down at the baby and smiled softly, "She's safe her until someone comes to take her home."

"Yeah," Severide nodded and went back to doing some work.

"Come on lets get you and Ellie some lunch," Matt placed his hand on the small of her back and led her down the hallway and towards the common room where his candidate was finishing up making lunch.

"Ah there she is," Hermann stood up and walked over to where Gabby was protectively holding the baby, "How's our little girl doing?"

"She's alright, sleeping now and it took her a long time to get to sleep," She eyed Herman and then the rest of the room.

"Okay! Okay!" Herman raised his arms in surrender and backed up. When he was at a safe distance he said, "You're going to be a great mother kiddo."

"Thanks Herman," She smiled and took a few bites out of the sandwich Matt had set in front of her. "Hey Babe," She took his hand and placed it over her abdomen, "It seems like Ellie's a little jealous I'm holding this baby."

"Yeah," He agreed, as he was able to feel the sharp kicks their daughter was giving Gabby. He wasn't sure but he thought he could also feel her moving her feet. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

"It's not the greatest feeling in the world," She looked at him, "But I'll be in a lot worse pain when I'm giving birth to her."

"I know babe," He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Lt." Cruz rushed suddenly into the room, "I was just on the radio and I think Brett and Mills are in trouble!"

"Why? What did they say?"

"There was someone in their ambulance, likes its been abandoned."

"Okay!" Matt stood, "Truck lets go!"

"Squad too!" Severide stood up and the room emptied leaving Gabby and the baby all-alone.

"There you go sweet girl," Gabby soothed, "Now you can get a nice long sleep."

To keep the baby asleep Gabby walked around the entire firehouse almost never stopping afraid it would only wake up the baby. She was sure she covered the entire firehouse twice and when her legs and back hurt too much she went back to the common room and sat down on the couch.

"Dawson," Chief Boden walked into the room, "Children's Services just called. They located her parents. They're coming in from Indiana to get her."

"Indiana?"

"Apparently she was kidnapped two days ago."

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped holding the baby tighter.

"It's okay, she's safe now. We're going to meet them at the hospital."

"Okay," She nodded, "Once the ambulance gets back. Can I go with her Chief?"

"Mills and Brett are on their way back," He told her, "And you have permission to go with them although technically you don't work her anyone," He reminded her, "You're on maternity leave."

"Yeah I know," She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Matt has said he'll buy bubble wrap so many times I think he might actually do it."

"I don't blame him."

Gabby was about to say something else when the fire trucks came back into the bay and the baby begun to cry. "What's wrong," Gabby lifted her up but quickly realized she needed to be changed, "Ah well we can't have you in a dirty diaper," She grabbed a diaper from the bag and proceeded to carry her back to Matt's officer where she could change her in privacy without the guys seeing.

"Hey Babe," Matt caught up to her, "She need to be changed?"

"Yeah."

"You've done enough let me do this."

"Matt-"

"I need to learn how to change one at some point."

"Yeah I know. How about we both do it."

"Okay," He agreed and they walked into his office Gabby laying the baby down on his bed and undoing the buttons on her onsie, "Do you know what to do now?" She asked Matt.

"I think I can handle it," He carefully lifted up her legs and undid the diaper not prepared for the smell. "Oh!" He plugged his nose and wrapped up the old diaper and wiped her. "How can you sit there like that?" He looked at Gabby.

"I helped Antonio and Laura with Eva and Diego. Now I'll take the dirty diaper and put it in the trash outside you put her new diaper on and then I'm going with Brett and Mills to take her to Chicago Med. Her parents are meeting us there."

"Ah," He nodded and put a clean diaper on the baby, "That wasn't so bad was it?" He tickled her bare tummy and she smiled happily up at him. He blew bubbles on her stomach and she grinned even more and began kicking her feet.

"You're a natural," Gabby said walking back into he room, "Ellie is very lucky to have a Daddy like you."

"Watching you with this baby made you even more sexy," He pulled her down onto the bed and kissed her, "You're going to make a very good mother to our daughter; and I'm allowed to say that makes you sexy," He kissed her again.

"We'll finish this later," She gave him one more kiss before standing up with the baby in her arms and leaving his office.

After shift had ended Matt went to the hospital to sit with Gabby while she waited for the baby's parents to come. They came and were very grateful for Gabby taking such good care of their daughter and told them they'd made good parents as well. With a very exhausted Gabby Matt held her hand as they walked back to her truck. Within minutes of the drive home she was asleep and as Mat pulled up to their apartment he leaned forward to wake her up.

"Baby," He caressed her cheek, "Baby we're home."

Gabby stirred and looked up blinking her eyes, "Already?" She yawned.

"Come on," He got out of the truck and went around to the passenger side and opened the door and helped her down onto the icy sidewalk, "Lets get you inside where its warm and I'll make you some hot chocolate and you and drink it in our cozy bed."

"Uhm," She leaned into him, "Sounds perfect."

He kissed the side of her head and opened their apartment door to see Severide watching TV, "Hey Sev," He smiled at his friend.

"Hey," He turned around and looked at them, "Want me to get out of your way?"

"No, no," Gabby said yawning, "I'm going to bed, just make sure Matt brings himself and some hot chocolate in."

"Okay," Kelly chuckled as he watched Gabby make her way towards her and Matt's bedroom. "So how did it feel to play Daddy today?" He wondered.

"Honestly? I felt amazing. I can't believe I'm going to be a father in five months."

"Well if you're worried you don't have to be; you're a natural man," He assured his friend, "Now and make Gabby some hot chocolate I'd like to not have her yell at me today," He lowered his voice.

"You and be both," He agreed and walked off into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. Carrying the drink into the room he smiled as he saw Gabby sound asleep; her arms moving around, "Matt," She mumbled sleepily waking up, "Come to bed."

"Gladly," Matt walked over and climbed into his side snuggling up to Gabby, "Go to sleep baby I'm here," He found her abdomen and rubbed it gently, "Get some sleep."

"Love you," She mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too Gabby," He kissed her neck and held her until she was asleep; only then did he let himself fall asleep as well.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Pleas review and let me know.


	15. 315 Headlong Towards Disaster

**A\N: **I thought last nights episode was great! :D I didn't like the Beth scenes at all but by the end I had faith Dawsey will get back together soon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Based on and set during episode 3.15 "Headlong Towards Disaster"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Waking up to the sound of his alarm Matt hit it and sat up stretching as he looked to see Gabby stir beside him, "Go back to sleep Babe," He reached down and kissed her lips affectionately rubbing her stomach.

She shook her head and sat up taking his hands and bringing him back down onto the bed, "Call in sick," She kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Please?" She added quickly as she continued to kiss him.

Shocked wouldn't be the word Matt would use to describe what was happening. He vaguely remembered reading in a book about how during second trimester pregnant woman often had higher sexual desires, "Baby I need to go to work," He regrettably pulled back.

"You don't want me I'm fat!" Gabby began to cry and threw a pillow at him and then stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Ruffling up his hair he sighed and quickly got dressed and followed Gabby out of the bedroom and into the hallway where she was banging on the bathroom door for Severide to hurry up.

"KELLY SEVERIDE!" She screamed "IT DOES NOT TAKE YOU THAT LONG IN THE SHOWER!"

"Gabby," Matt placed a soothing hand on her shoulder but she yanked him away and growled, "I'm not talking to you."

With a towel around his mid-section Kelly walked out of the washroom his hair and body wet. As soon as the washroom was unoccupied Gabby went in and slammed and locked the door.

"What did you do?" Kelly lowered his voice.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Kelly's wyes widened and he quickly went into his room without another word. He knew pregnant woman were unpredictable but he'd never see anything as bad as that Gabby ha been in the past few weeks. She was all over the map in terms of hormones and mood swings. He looked around his room, which he knew would be turned into a nursery after the baby shower in a few weeks, and realized he'd need to tart looking for his own apartment sooner rather then later.

* * *

"Ugh!" Gabby sighed in frustration as she tried to get the water facet to work. It had been working earlier in the day on and off but had stopped just when she wanted to make herself pasta for dinner. She kicked the sink a little harder then she should have and almost fell, luckily though she caught her balance and studied herself. "Okay," She shook her head and reached for the phone to order Chinese food.

When the food finally came she was starving and she paid the delivery girl and took the food into the living room where she laid out the food and put on a movie to watch. Most of the food finished by the time the movie was over she changed into one of Matt's sweatshirts that she no longer swam in. It comforted her though and she guessed Ellie liked it to as she began moving as soon as the material touched Gabby's stomach.

"That's Daddy's sweatshirt," She rubbed her abdomen, "Daddy will be back when we wake-up. Lets try and get some sleep," She got out another one of Matt's shirts and put it near her on their bed. Soon her eyes were clothes and the next thing she heard was a key opening the door and Matt and Kelly talking. "See sweetheart," She yawned sitting up and rubbed her abdomen, "Hi guys," She called as she walked into the main part of the apartment.

"Looks like you've been busy," Matt walked over and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Huh?" She asked sleepily and then saw the leftovers she'd forgotten to put away as well as the TV still being on. "Oh I was… and then I got really tired and…."

"Ssh baby its okay," He rubbed her shoulders and then her abdomen, "We'll clean it up. You go back to bed."

"Only if you come with me."

"Maybe I'll go out for breakfast," Kelly turned around and left the apartment.

"Now about yesterday," Matt looked at her sternly, "Don't you ever think you're fat. I love you Gabby; I love you so much and you're so incredibly sexy and you know I think it makes you even more sexy because you're carrying our little girl."

Gabby didn't respond instead she kissed him and tugged his hand and led him towards there bedroom where she sat down on the end of the bed and smiled wickedly, "I researched some new positions we could try," She winked.

"Oh yeah?" His voice became husky, "Like what?"

"I'll show you," And for the next two and a half hours that's what she did.

"Matt," Gabby moaned as she woke up sitting up in bed and snuggling into Matt who was reading the paper and drinking hot chocolate. Her stomach growling and her head dizzy, "Can you maybe heat up some leftovers for me?"

"Anything you want Babe," He kissed her on the lips, "By the way I love those new positions," He added with a wink loving the blush it caused her.

"Me too," She got up and changed into a pair of maternity sweat pants and one of Matt's t-shirts and followed him into the kitchen. It was only when he walked past the sink that she remembered it hadn't been working, "The facet won't turn on."

"Since when?" He looked at her a state of confusion on his face. "It was working fine before shift," He tried it but nothing happened, "Hm, should be an easy fix. I'll go and get my tool box after I hear up some leftovers for you."

"Can you work shirtless?" She asked biting down on her lower lip.

"Sure if you want," He responded with a smile.

A few minutes later Gabby was sitting down hungrily eating leftovers while Matt got down under the sink to fix it. He got out his tools and examined what seemed to be the problem before turning a few screws.

"Hey Babe you can have a beer after this." She told him, "Just one though."

"Nah," He shook his head, "It's an easy fix. Look," He stood up straight and turned on the facet only to have it spray onto his pants.

Gabby couldn't help herself and she started bursting out laughing, "Oh yeah," She mimicked him, "Its easy!"

"Hey!" He playfully threw a cloth at her, "I'm not a plumber!"

"Uh-uh," She giggled, "Oh its so easy," She mocked.

"Hey!" He pointed the sprayer towards her and sprayed her a little laughing as he got her face wet.

She stopped laughing and looked lovingly at him, "I'll go get you some new pants."

"Or not," He unzipped his jeans and let them fall to the floor, "We can go into the bedroom and try out some of those positions again."

"Much better idea," She walked towards their bedroom Matt following behind her.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	16. 216 Red Rage the Bull

**A\N: **So, I was re-reading the previous chapters of this story and somehow I mis-caculated Gabby's due date. Short story you get to meet little Ellie earlier then you thought you would :) **Update: **I was right the first time I calculated it (thanks to a reviewer who pointed that out to me) so I'm just going to have Gabby be 13 weeks in the first chapter. That should make up for everything.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Based on and set during episode 3.16 "Red Rage the Bull"

**Warnings:** None

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Not being able to sleep anymore Gabby got up and waddled towards the nursery. She was thirty weeks exactly and at her last doctor's appointment her OBGYN had told her the baby could come at any time and to be prepared.

Matt and Kelly had finished the nursery two weeks ago and she smiled as she walked into the room. The walls were painted a light shade of pink and white. Matt had built all of the furniture in the room and it was all white. The crib was in the centre of the room near the window so they could see in from the kitchen. Hanging off the crib was a pink bedding and inside was a red fire truck and a teddy bear and doll.

Matt had gone to see Terrence Boden's nursery before he starred to work on Ellie's and liked the theme of having fire trucks and murals on the walls. The far wall was painted white and had a bookshelf on it, along with books and toys the bookshelf had a framed picture of Gabby and Leslie Shay that was taken a year before. Next to the bookshelf was a painted a version of firehouse 51 along with a both fire trucks and the ambulance. He'd painted the words 'Ellie's 2nd home' on top and even gotten pictures of all of the guys and had framed them along with a little description, the frames outlined the mural; Reading what some of the guys had wrote beside their picture caused Gabby to laugh, she especially liked Cruz writing some words like 'fire-truck' and 'Daddy' and 'Mommy' in English with Spanish translations. Otis had done the same for Russian informing Matt and Gabby at the time that he wanted Ellie to know Russian as well.

On the other white wall next to a rocking chair and shelf with blankets and soothing toys was a mural of District twenty-one that Antonio had helped Matt with. The heading on the Mural said 'Uncle Antonio's a Police Officer' and it had real pictures of the Intelligence unit and pictures of Antonio's colleagues as a border. On the shelf Antonio had gotten a plush police car and police officer doll as well.

One of the pink walls had a closet that was already filled with clothes, shoes and other accessories Gabby had collected at her baby-shower a few weeks ago. She figured Ellie had enough clothes to do her until she was seven months old at least. On the other pink wall was the door to the room and over top of the door were 'Elizabeth Leslie Casey' in white sparkly letters.

"I'm home Babe!" Matt called as he walked into the apartment.

"In the nursery!" She called over her shoulder and turned to see him walk into he room as well,

"Hey Baby," He walked towards her and pulled her into a kiss, "How're you feeling?" He asked as he rested his hands on her large abdomen and rubbed it.

"Okay," She told him, "No unusual pains."

"We'll, I'm home for almost two weeks now," He pulled her into him and kissed her lips, "So when Ellie comes I'll be here."

"Good because I can't give birth to her without you," She sighed as she inhaled his scent. "She's moving around a lot. She's going to be a Daddy's girl I think," Gabby placed her hands over Matt's.

"I can feel her," Matt kissed her neck, "And I won't mind it at all if she's a Daddy's girl when she's a little older."

"Me neither," Gabby admitted, "For the first few months it's me she's going to want but once we get her on bottles you can start feeding her."

"I love you so much," Matt kissed her neck again, "I can't believe soon they'll be a little baby living in this room."

"I know," She smiled as she looked around the nursery again, "I can't believe it either."

"Are my girls hungry?" He asked his hands wrapped around her and resting on her abdomen. "Want me to make you something?"

"Pancakes?" She looked up at him.

"Anything you want," He pressed a sweet kiss to the spot he knew she loved right below her ear, "Want blueberry pancakes?" He released hi hold and took her hand, "We have some frozen ones right?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "That sounds great babe."

"You go and lay down. I'll call you when they're ready, or better yet I'll bring you breakfast in bed."

"Matt you've just worked a twenty-four hour shift!" She turned to look at him, "You need to relax too."

"I'm fine," He leaned in and kissed her, "Now go to bed."

"Okay," She kissed him in return and went into their bedroom and lay down. Twenty minutes later Matt came in carrying a tray with blueberry pancakes and some orange juice. "You better help me eat these Babe." She smiled up at him knowing he hadn't had any breakfast yet either.

"Of course," He went to the other side of the bed snuggled close to her and they ate in silence. When all of the pancakes were finished Matt took the tray, "Get some rest baby," He kissed her forehead, "I'll come and lay down with you after I clean up the kitchen and do the dishes."

"Okay, hurry," She watched him leave. She wanted to stay up until he came back but tiredness got the better of her and so she fell asleep.

An hour later she woke up to a horrifying yet thrilling discovery, her water had broken; "Matt, Baby," She shook his shoulder, "Matt wake up!"

"Something wrong?" His eyes flew open and he shot up in bed and turned to look at her.

"Ellie's coming. Matt I'm in labour," She cringed as she felt a contraction.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So Gabby's in labour. Next up is the birth and the introduction of Elizabeth Leslie Casey.


	17. 317 Forgive you Anything

**A\N 1: **So, it turns out my first estimation of Gabby's due date (early June) was right after all (thank you so much to the reviewers who pointed that out to me) so to make everything easier I'm just going to pretend that Gabby was thirteen weeks in the first chapter.

**A\N 2: **Thank you so much for all of you who have been reading and reviewing, it really means so much to me. A special thank you as well to my beta reader who edited this chapter for me and helped make sure that all of the information on Gabby's labour was believable.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **Set during the timeline of Chicago Fire 2.17 "Forgive you Anything" but is completely A\U.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"I called your parents and brother Babe they should be here soon," Matt quickly explained as he walked into Gabby's hospital room to find her already changed into a hospital gown and nurses checking her over.

"Good," She nodded her head as she breathed through another contraction, "The doctor should be here soon too."

"You need anything?" He took the cold compress she was holding onto her forehead and held it, "Want some ice or something?"

"Not right now," She rubbed her abdomen with both hands, her contraction had stopped her lower back was still in pain, "I just hope she comes soon."

"Me too," He lifted the cloth and kissed her forehead; even with the cold compress she was sweating more then he'd ever seen and like her he knew the pain would only get worse, "I wish I could do something about the pain," He told her honestly, "I really do."

"Just be prepared to have your hand broken," She looked at him, "And I apologize now for anything I may say later."

"Okay," He chuckled lightly and kissed her on the lips. They then sat in silence for twenty minutes each in their own thoughts.

"Aunt Gabby," Eva and Diego walked into the room a few steps ahead of their parents, each carrying a bag.

"Hey," Gabby grinned at her niece and nephew, who in there own way had helped her feel more comfortable in her abilities of being a mother. She'd help look after them so many times over the years that when Diego was born she knew what to do around newborns and how to look after them. Still, it didn't make her any less nervous in the back of her min though she knew she had the skills to be a good mother.

They each hugged her gently and handed over their present, "I brought you something I've been waiting to give you," Eva told her, "I think you'll going to like it."

"Yeah me too," Diego agreed, "It's better then my present."

"Alright you too," Antonio looked at his children, "Go back outside and wait your Aunt Gabby doesn't need to hear you talk her ear off right now."

They each gave their aunt another hug and then did as they were told.

"Mom and Dad are outside waiting," Antonio told his younger sister as he walked to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I wanted to come and see you first though. I know you're going to want Mom in here with you; I'd stay too but-"

"I know Antonio," She chuckled patting his hand.

"You need me to get anything from your apartment?" Laura spoke up, "Something you forgot that you want?"

"The bag?" Gabby asked sheepishly, "Matt was in such a frenzy he forgot the bag and wouldn't let me even get a word in until we got here," She looked at her fiancée and rolled her eyes.

"The bag? Man…" Antonio chuckled, "Bro…."

"Really Antonio?" Laura stepped up and smacked him on the back of the head, "You're coming with me. Lets go," She pulled his arm, "I'll get the bag Gab's." She promised her sister in-law.

"Thanks Laur," She smiled and then turned to the gifts Eva and Diego had brought her, "Want to open one?" She looked at Matt, "I'm not sure what Eva's is."

"Sure," He made sure to take the bag Diego had given her; opening it he found a pair of little boxing gloves. "Wanna bet Tonio had something to do with this?" He held them up

"Maybe, Diego's his mini-me though," She shrugged and gasped as she opened Eva's present and saw what it was. "Oh my gosh," She cried, "I remember this."

* * *

_"Say hi to your family Eva Marie," Antonio carried his newborn daughter carefully into the waiting room, she had only been born fifteen minutes ago and was wrapped tightly in a pink blanket and a matching pink hat hid her dark brown curls on her head, _

_"Oh she's precious," Esmeralda stood and walked over to where her son was proudly holding her granddaughter, "How's Laura doing?"_

_"Tired but once she saw her she said it was all worth it. I think she's still a little annoyed I didn't make it back. Her parents are in the room with her now." _

_"She should be annoyed," Esmeralda looked at him, "I'm mad as well. You couldn't have given that undercover job to someone else." _

_"Mom," He sighed, "She's a week early I have the next two weeks off." He watched as hos new daughter began to stir awake and then started to cry. _

_"She's probably hungry," Esmeralda told him, "Go and bring her back to Laura and in half an hour we'll come and see her."_

_"Okay," He nodded and left again._

_"Mom, Dad," Thirteen year old Gabby stood, "Can I go and walk to the toy store down the road? I looked in the gift shop here but they didn't have what I wanted to get Eva."_

_"Sweetie what do you want to get her?" Carlos asked._

_"I'll know when I see it."_

_"Okay Gabby I'll take you."_

_"Thanks Dad." _

_Less then twenty minutes later Gabby and her father walked into the hospital room Gabby carrying a gift bag. Walking over to where her mother was holding the baby she said, "Hi Eva," Then looking at her older brother and sister in-law she held out the bag, "I bought this for her. I really hope she likes it." _

_"I'm sure she'll love it Gabby," Laura smiled as she handed her the bag and she opened it to reveal a pink bear that was very soft and soothing._

* * *

"I gave this to Eva when she was born," Gabby explained to Matt as she held it, "She loved the bear for a long time. I didn't think she still had it."

"I'm sure Ellie will love it just as much," He kissed her on the lips and looked at the bear and smiled, "Want me to go get Eva and ask her to come in?"

"Yeah," She nodded and Matt left only to return a few minutes later with her parents and Eva.

"Eva sweetheart I loved the gift, thank you so much."

"It was in an old box in my closet, I was cleaning out my room yesterday and I saw it figured now would be the perfect time to give it back to you."

"Yes, thank you, come here and give me a hug."

"I love you Aunt Gabby, I can't wait to meet my new little cousin."

"I love you too Eva." She hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"All right Eva go back and wait outside," Esmeralda told her granddaughter and she began making sure Gabby was all right.

"Ms. Dawson Mr. Casey," Dr. Corata walked into the room, "Lets see how your baby's doing," She turned on the ultrasound machine and then stood at the foot of the bed, "It's alright for multiple people to be in here now but I'm afraid once we need to move you into the delivery room only two can join you."

"That's okay," She nodded; she knew that ahead of time.

"Alright," She checked to see how dilated her cervix was, "You're about three centimeters dilated. She explained, "Your still in early labour and I have to warn you it could be up to twelve hours before your baby comes."

Gabby took a deep breath, "I know. I think I might take a walk and maybe try and read or something."

Dr. Corata nodded her head, "All good things to try and do. I'll come back and check on you every hour or so but if you need me sooner just have me paged."

"Okay," Gabby nodded her head and turned back to her parents and Matt as she left, "Matt can you hand me my phone?"

"Sure," He got her purse and gave it to her watching as she took it out and began flipping through it. Once se found the game she was looking for she began playing it and sighed, "I told you we had lots of time to go to the hospital. Now I'm going to be board and its all your fault. You know I hate having nothing to do."

"I don't care Gabby; you're right about a lot of things but not about this. I insisted we come here because I want to make sure that you and Ellie are safe. If something happened while we were at home I'd never forgive myself. You can complain all you want and blame me but as long as the two most important people in my life are safe and healthy I really don't care."

"I think you might end up being perfect for my daughter after all," Carlos patted Matt's shoulder, "I never thought it was possible for a man to deserve my daughter but you prove me wrong all the time."

"Thank you Sir," He knew he'd been told not to call him Sir but he still couldn't stop himself.

"It's Carlos."

"Here you go Gabby," Laura walked into the room carrying a duffel bag, "I hope you don't mind I checked to make sure it as the right one."

"Nope not at all," She took it and sat it down beside her on the bed and pulled her favourite housecoat from it, "I'm going for a walk. Anyone want to join me?"

Matt instantly helped her out of bed took her hand as they walked out of the room. They walked down the hall of the maternity ward and then down another hall.

They walked for twenty minutes and then went back to her room and settled in; Matt sitting beside her on the bed he took the chance of free time to call Chief Boden update him, next he called Severide and he said he'd come by the hospital as soon as Ellie was born.

**Nine Hours Later **

The pain Gabby had been experiencing had been getting worse over the past half an hour so she was very glad when Dr. Corata walked into the room, "I think I may be in Active Labour," She said as she tried to slow her breathing down.

Dr. Corata, who knew she was an EMT nodded and took a seat at the foot of the bed and examined her, "I think you may be right. You're about seven centimeters dilated now so it could be another four to eight hours or even earlier."

"Active Labour is the really painful part right?" Matt asked from where he was sitting next to the bed.

"Painful?" Gabby turned and glared at him.

"Right," He regretted it immediately; "I didn't mean it like that."

"Just shut up," She glared at him as the most painful contraction yet ripped through her body and she let a scream and tears came out of her eyes, "JUST MAKE IT STOP!" She yelled.

"Ssh," Matt soothed, "Do you want me to see if the nurses can get you another epidural?"

"Yes."

"I'll go and ask them," Dr. Corata said and she left the room.

"Go get my mom," She turned to look at Matt.

"We'll do," he nodded his head and went out into the waiting room to get her mother.

Gabby was able to have another epidural but found even with the medication she was still in major pain.

"You're never touching me again!" Gabby glared at Matt as sweat poured down her face and tears out of her eyes. She was exhausted and she didn't think she could do it anymore; added on to the fact she felt like she hadn't slept in days she wasn't in a good mood.

"That's fine Babe," Marr caressed the palm of her hand with his thumb and kept pressing cold compresses onto her face and forehead.

"I MEAN IT MATT!" She breathed heavily she could feel another contraction coming and screamed out in pain, "No, no, No I can't do this!" She sobbed burying her face in her hands.

"Yes you can sweetheart," Esmeralda encouraged her, "I know its so painful and you're tired I know… but when people say its worth it, it really is."

"I know but I just want her out," She cried, "I feel so weak. I'm so scared."

"I'm here baby," Matt sat down beside her and kissed her on the lips, "I'm not going anywhere. You're the strongest and bravest woman I know. You can bring our daughter into this world. I know you can. Just think about what she'll look like."

Gabby nodded her head enjoying a few minutes where she wasn't in pain, "Thanks."

Matt nodded as well and he kissed her on the lips again, "Do you think you could try and get some sleep?" He wondered.

"I can try but I don't think I'll sleep," She said.

"Try Babe," He soothed her.

**Six Hours Later **

"Alright Gabby," Dr. Corata said after examining her, "You're fully dilated. We're going to move you into the delivery room now."

She nodded her head and looked at her mother and then Matt. "Okay," She squeezed both of their hands as she felt another contraction and felt the urge to start pushing.

Once in the delivery room Gabby got several more contractions and then finally she could feel Ellie coming out. She was in the most pain she'd ever been it but in a way it almost made everything seem all right. She could see the end of it now and she knew she get to hold her daughter for the first time; her daughter that she and Matt created.

"Alright Gabby I need you to push for me alright? Can you do that?" Dr. Corata asked from the foot of the bed, "Push!"

Gabby pushed as hard as she could and then again six more times after that; finally she heard a cry and knew her daughter was out, "Let me see her," She said all out of breath.

"Here," Dr. Corata placed the baby on her chest as they cleaned Gabby up.

"She's beautiful," Gabby looked at the tiny baby. In reality she knew Ellie was wrinkled and covered in blood and was still screaming but she didn't care, she was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, "It's okay baby," She gently caressed her cheek, "Mommy's here."

Ellie let out a few more soft cries before stopping. She curled into her mother's chest and put her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes. She knew she was safe.

"Thank you Gabby," Matt kissed her on the lips and watched his daughter, "Thank you so much."

"She's beautiful," Gabby didn't want to take her eyes off her daughter

"She is," Esmeralda agreed and kissed her daughter's cheek, "I'll go let everyone know she's here."

"Thanks Mom," Gabby smiled up at her.

"Ms. Dawson," A nurse came over to her, "We just need to weigh and measure her and take her hand and footprints and do some other tests?"

"Okay," Gabby handed her daughter over; she didn't like doing it but she knew these things were only routine and they had to be done.

When the tests were completed and the doctor's had told Matt and Gabby everything was all right with Ellie they took Gabby back to her hospital room. "Here Babe," Gabby handed him Ellie, as he still hadn't had a chance to hold her.

Matt eagerly but carefully took the small baby into his arms and cradled her, "Hi Ellie," He cooed gently, "I'm your Daddy and I promise you nothing bad will ever happen to you." He kissed her forehead gently. She opened her eyes and looked at him and took her thumb out her mouth for a second. She opened her mouth and yawned and looked up at her father before curling back into him and putting her thumb back into her mouth.

"Go back to sleep baby girl," Matt gently caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, "Mommy and Daddy are here."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Little Elizabeth Leslie Casey is finally here! :D She's going to be very much spoiled and loved by her family and extended 'firehouse 51 family' maybe her 'District twenty-one' family too.


	18. 318 Forgiving, Relentless, Unconditional

**A\N: **So I had an idea for this but after I watched the episode 3.18 "Forgiving, Relentless, Unconditional" I found that the story line did fit my version of events. So, I tried to combine my ideas and I think it turned out alright. Thanks as always to my beta reader for editing this for me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Bases on and set during the episode 3.18 "Forgiving, Relentless, Unconditional"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Matt awoke to the Ellie crying, sitting up he swung his legs over the side of the bed and was about to stand when Gabby touched his hand.

"She's hungry."

"I'll get her for you," He told her and switching on the bedside table lamp he walked to the other side of the bed and towards Ellie's cradle. She was screaming her head off as she kicked her feet and waved her hands. She was looking at him and her cries only seemed to get louder.

"Daddy's here sweetie," He gently picked her up and held her in his arms, "But you want Mommy don't you?" He kissed her dark curls and carried her over to the bed where he handed her to Gabby. Once positioned right,Ellie immediately started sucking on her mother's nipple.

"Are you going to fall asleep again?" She gently caressed the side of her face, "Mommy thinks you will." She had gotten in the habit of nursing for half an hour or so and then falling asleep. Gabby had had to wake her up to burp her and then put her back down.

"She's so beautiful," Matt wrapped his arm gently around Gabby's waist "Have I said thank you?" He gently kissed her cheek and watched her feed their daughter.

She glanced quickly at the clock on the beside table, it was one o'clock in the morning "1st time today," She smirked and kissed his lips, "But you're right she is beautiful. I just wonder if her hair is going to get darker or lighter," She touched her light brown curls.

"Darker," Matt placed his hand over hers, "She's going to be as beautiful as her mother," He smiled at her.

"Now you're just saying things," A blush crept to her face. "I still need to loose some of the baby weight."

"I don't care about that," He assured her, "I think you're beautiful Gabby and I always will."

Gabby's blush became deeper and it seemed like her whole face was red. "Thanks," She whispered and turned her attention to Ellie who was still eating, "You're not asleep yet," She caressed her hair and kissed her, "Mommy and Daddy should try giving you a bath in a few days. With just a little water and soap maybe."

"Just a sponge bath right?" Matt checked.

"Yeah but it might take both of us, depends on how cooperative she is."

"Ah," Matt nodded and let out a yawn that he failed to cover.

"You know you can go back to sleep Babe, she'll probably be eating for another twenty minutes or so."

"No, no I want to stay up; so what if I'm tired you deserve the sleep. I don't work for two more shifts."

"Okay," She turned her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I love you."

"Love you too," He kissed her back, "And I love you Ellie," He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his daughter's dark curly hair.

* * *

"Daddy's going to be so surprised to see us," Gabby said to Ellie as she unbuckled her car seat from the back and used the handle to carry her towards the firehouse. Today had been Matt's first shift back and she knew it was hard on him to leave in the morning. It was almost lunchtime now and Gabby had fed Ellie before leaving so she knew she'd be able to visit for at least two hours and then she could feed her in Matt's office before going home.

As the door opened Kelly, looked up from the head of the squad table and grinned, "It's my favourite little girl," He walked over to Gabby, "Come to Uncle Kelly," He reached for Ellie and cradled her in his arms.

Ellie looked at him and began to cry, "What's wrong." Kelly picked up the soother attaches to her outfit and offered it to her, "You want this?" He put it in her mouth and she looked up at him and waved her little hands.

Kelly who hardly ever showed emotion had turned to putty with Ellie, "Look at those little hands," He touched them, "You're so small."

"Uncle Kelly needs to share her," Gabby reminded Severide, "Everyone else in the common room?"

"No, Matt's in his office took a call pretty hard, a toddler's critical."

"Ooh," She let out a sharp breath, "Thanks," She walked into the station and made a be-line for his office. The door wad closed but she knocked gently, "Babe its us."

She heard papers moving and then the door opened and Matt smiled widely at her, "Hey Babe," He kissed her on the lips and pulled her into his office, "You have no idea how much I needed this," He lifted Ellie into his arms and cradled her placing multiple kisses on her forehead.

"Kelly told me about the toddler."

"Burgress and Atwater from twenty-one just left. They think the father set the fire on purpose! I can't- it just makes me sick," He shook his head furiously, "I look at Ellie and I just, how could any parent do that. I know we've seen things like this before but I- I threw up," He looked down at the ground as if he was ashamed of his actions, "When we got back I threw up; I was physically sick; a parent hurting their child, I can't believe it."

"Neither can I Babe," She reached up and kissed his lips and rubbed his back as she watched him hold Ellie.

"I want to keep her in here forever but word will get out," Matt chuckled, "We better go and let the others see her."

"If you want to stay in here with her we can; do you just want to hold her?" She thought he might want to keep her close especially after the call that had just happened.

"I do but I know they'll come here after awhile. I think I've talked about her so much they just need to see her."

Gabby understood, not all of them got to spend a lot of time holding her at hospital so it would be almost like seeing her for the first time for some of them. "We'll then lets go."

They walked into the common room\kitchen and everyone looked up and walked over to get a better look at the little girl.

"She looks scared," Otis commented.

"You would be too if there were so many people staring at you," Cruz shook his head.

"Awe she's adorable," Brett cooed softly.

Gabby smiled widely, "She is."

"You know she is pretty cute kid," Hermann stood from his chair and went over and peered at the little girl who was now fast asleep, "Cindy said you need anything just call her and she'll be happy to help. She said maybe you could come over and just talk or something," He shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure why."

"Yeah that would be great. I'll call her."

"Donna said the same thing," Boden walked into the room, "Said it might be a good idea to get Terrence and Ellie together every few months, something about exposure to other babies."

"Yeah for sure," Gabby nodded.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	19. 319 I Am the Apocolyspe

**A\N: **I loved Tuesday's Chicago Fire episode, especially the Dawsey part :) I really hope you like my take on what happened, because of my storyline I did have to change somethings but this one stayed pretty close to the actual show which I'm proud of.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Set during and post episode 19 "I am the Apocalypse"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Alright sweetheart you can lay here and watch Mommy do some chores," Gabby put Ellie in a baby seat and did up the straps. "There you go," She turned on he mobile for her. She was almost a month old now and she was starting to watch the mobile or be interested in toys she could make do things.

Putting the laundry basket on the table Gabby turned on the TV and switched it to the news station; she was just about to get started on the laundry when she stopped. Along the screen were the words 'BREAKING NEWS' and a picture of Chicago Med. She could see fire fighters and police officers in the background and listened as the newscaster did a recap of the situation.

_'If you're just joining us earlier today, around half an hour ago a grenade went off inside the emergency room of Chicago Med. We don't have all the details yet but we do know that along with the grenade a deadly virus was released and everyone in the ER at the time is now quarantined inside. Among the occupants are personal of the hospital as well as members of Firehouse fifty-one who were bringing in victims of a fire at the time….'_

As soon as she heard those words 'firehouse fifty-one' Gabby began panicking and forgetting all about the rest of the newscast. Was Matt inside? Was he okay? What was he exposed to? Why would he be bringing in victims? Where were Mills and Brett?

_'…. We've just gotten word that a firefighter was severally injured in the explosion the name isn't being released but we're told he's had to have emergency surgery….'_

"Oh…." Gabby could feel her throat collapsing in on her… "Matt!" Tears came down her face in buckets. She quickly got her phone out and called him. No answer. She was just about to call the station when she saw who she believed to be Antonio walking around. She'd recognize her brother anywhere. She changed plans and called him.

"Gabby…"You heard. Antonio picked up after the first ring.

"I'm just watching it now," She tried to control her sobs, "Please…. Please tell me the injured fire fighter isn't Matt?" She didn't want anyone to be seriously hurt; they were all her friends. But Matt dying, she couldn't live with herself if that happened? She loved him and they had a young daughter, Ellie needed to know who her father was…. No, Matt had to be okay.

"It's not," She let out a sigh of relief and waited for him to continue. "It's Severide."

"Oh my gosh," Fresh tears escaped her eyes, "What happened?"

"We're not really sure; we don't have all the answers yet but we're getting them. I'll keep you updated alright."

"Thanks, is what they're been exposed to bad?"

No answer.

"Antonio I need to know."

"Yeah. It could be deathly."

"And Matt's in there?"

"Yeah Gab's he is but we're going to-"

"I'm coming down there!"

"No, Gabby there's nothing you can do alright?

"No! I need to…. Antonio I need…"

"I'll call Laura and ask if she can come over alright? She's at home today."

"Antonio-"

"Gabby I'm sorry you can't come down here. There's nothing you can do and it'll just make it worse."

"Alright," She sighed and nodded her head. "Thanks."

"No problem," He said and hung up the phone.

Gabby put the phone on the coffee table in front of her and looked at Ellie. She was staring off into space and Gabby tried to look for a smile, although she knew that wouldn't come for a few more weeks.

"Daddy's going to be okay," She walked over to her and took her into her arms, cradling her she kissed her and held her close, "Daddy's going to be okay." Ellie only stared up at her mother and put her entire fist in her mouth.

Through her tears Gabby smiled and laughed, "You're a little cutie," She kissed her forehead and began walking around with her.

Less then half an hour later the doorbell rang and Gabby went to answer it to see her sister in-law standing on the doorstep, "Hey Laura," She stepped aside to let her in, "Thanks for coming," She said giving her a side hug as she was still carrying Ellie.

"No problem, I was actually planning on coming over before Antonio called me. I saw it on the news too. He'll be alright though."

"Uh-huh," She wanted to believe that was true but she knew there was a chance he could have become infected with a deadly virus.

"Can I hold her?" She looked at her young niece.

"Of course," Gabby handed her over and Ellie just kept kicking her feet. "She has soothers, she just likes her hand or thumb in her mouth," She smiled, "So how are you feeling?"

"I was sick this morning. Really sick; that's why I didn't go into the shop today," She explained, "But I'm alright now. The kids still aren't overly pleases though. Eva especially."

"It's hard news to adjust too," She admitted, "They'll get over it though; they know family's important. If there's one thing I know they have drilled into there heads its that."

"Yeah," She sat down on the couch, "I hope they do. I really want them to at least like the idea of a new little baby. I'm pretty excited."

"Me too, plus you know Ellie and her new little cousin will be best friends. They're going to be six months apart right?"

"Yeah," Laura confirmed, "I never really thought about that but you're right. Oh I hope they'll be good friends."

"They will be," She smiled, "I have a feeling they'll be best friends."

"Maybe I'll have a little girl," She kissed Ellie's forehead, "Would you like that sweetie?" In response Ellie let out a little gurgle that turned into a full out cry within seconds, "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked holding her close, "Is your diaper full? Is that why?"

"Here," Gabby reached over and took Ellie into her arms, "I'll change her," She went over to a small changing mat in the room and laid her down on it. She then undid the buckles on her onsie and proceeded to change her diaper. After putting on a fresh one she held her up, "There does that here all better? Lets show Auntie Laura your new play mat?" She stood with Ellie in her arms and walked towards the play mat in the corner of the room and dragged it over closer to the couch, "She hasn't quite got the hang of this yet but she's getting there," Gabby laid her down on her tummy and turned on the mobile.

Ellie was about to cry when she accidently pulled on a toy that made a squishing sound. She stopped and looked at it and then began to cry.

"No, no sweetie look that's a toy," Gabby sat down beside her and repeated the action, "Look," She spun a little nob that then changed colours. Staring at it Ellie accidently pushed a button beside it that caused the light to flash different colours. "See Ellie isn't this fun?"

Ellie began moving her hands all around the mat searching for anything she could touch. When she made things happen she repeated her actions; this process went on for a good ten minutes or so until she started to cry and scream and Gabby came and got her.

"It's time for lunch isn't it?" She sat on the couch with her and lifted up her shirt and bra and began feeding her. After Ellie had finished eating Gabby carried her up to the bedroom and placed her in the cradle and kissed her forehead. She and Laura then had sandwiches for lunch.

Around four o'clock the door opened and Matt walked in, "MATT!" She jumped off the couch and ran into his arms crushing him in a hug, "You're okay?" She buried her face into his chest.

"It wasn't contagious it wasn't in his body long enough," He told her, "I love you Gabby," He pulled her into a long kiss, "I couldn't stop thinking about you and Ellie… how I might never see you two again."

"I know the feeling," She held his hand as they walked over to where Laura was holing Ellie.

"Here you go," Laura handed Ellie to Matt, "I'll leave you alone now. I should probably get going anyways make sure Eva and Diego are okay."

"Yeah, thanks again Laura," Gabby hugged her.

"No problem Gabby, you'd do the same for me." She got her shoes on and left the house leaving the small family alone.

"My baby," Matt cradled Ellie close to his chest and kissed her, "I love you so much. You're perfect and beautiful just like your mother."

At the comment Gabby blushed, "Matt."

"It's true," He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Alright I just fed her so she should be alright until we get back. You can play with her and sing songs, that would be great but even just talking to her too and…"

"All right Aunt Gabby," Eva nodded trying to get all of the information in as her aunt was talking rather fast.

"She'll be fine sweetie," Matt assured her, "Eva's great with her and she has her babysitting certificate and she babysits all the time."

"Yeah I know but…."

"It's hard leaving them for the first time," Laura spoke up, "I remember leaving Eva with you."

"I know, I know I was the same age!" She sighed, "I'm just…. I know she'll be fine," She looked at her daughter who was lying contently in Eva's arms. "I just…"

"We don't have to go baby," Matt hated causing her so much stress. It had been his idea they join Laura and Antonio and all of their friends and colleagues at Molly's.

"No I want to go," Gabby gave Ellie a soft kiss, "Be good for your cousin."

"Oh she's perfect," Eva smiled, "But my little brother or sister is going to be even more perfect," She looked at her parents, "I'm alright with it; I guess it's okay. I'm going to love my brother or sister."

"Thanks Eva," Laura went to hug her, "Really that means a lot. I know it's going to be hard for you."

"Well I'll have to deal with it then," She shrugged, "Come on Ellie I'll teach you all about cute boys," She smirked and carried her infant cousin towards the TV.

"Hey, hey!" Matt warned, "I don't want her liking boys for another thirty years!"

"Matt!" Gabby smacked his chest, "She may not like boys."

"Alright, I don't want her being in a romantic relationship for thirty years," He changed his previous statement.

"I thought you were cool," Eva smiled at her 'uncle'

"I am; She's just my little girl and I want to protect her."

"See Eva I'm not the only one," Antonio eyed her.

"Yeah well at least Ellie's a baby and not fourteen. She doesn't have a nice boyfriend who just wants to invite her over. So what if his parents aren't going to be home!"

"Alright," Laura interrupted, "Lets not start that discussion here."

"Good idea," Gabby agreed and went to kiss Ellie again.

"Bye Ellie," Matt kissed his daughter, "We shouldn't be to long," He told Eva.

"No we won't!" Gabby agreed.

"Alright," Eva switched on the TV after the adults had left, "Let me give you your first lesson on cute boys…."

"Hey," Sylvie Brett was the first to get to Gabby as she walked into Molly's, "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" She released her hold of Matt's hand and walked with her to the bar.

"Alright it was pretty rough though," She admitted, "I was helping out with Severide's surgery."

"Ooh," She winced, "Matt said he's doing alright though his friend April's with him."

"Yeah she's nice," She said, "So how's our little princess doing?"

"Oh?" Gabby laughed, "She's fine, my niece is watching her for a few hours."

"Ah," She smiled, "Well I'm glad you're here.

Ruzek was sitting at the bar when Antonio joined him to get some drinks, "You telling people you're a Detective?" He smirked, "I just talked to that doctor over there.

Ruzek glanced over his shoulder, "I said I was in Intelligence, she guess I was a Detective; and no before you ask I told her about Kim."

"What about me?" The woman in question came back from the washroom.

"I was just telling Antonio how beautiful you are," He covered his tracks.

"Uh-huh," She rolled her eyes but kissed him.

"Aw," Laura smiled at the younger couple, "Lets go Antonio," She took his hand, "Gabby and Matt got us a table, did you know Jay's brother is kind of cute."

"Ha-ha," He rolled his eyes, "You don't like guys like that," He kissed her, "He's arrogant and cocky."

"Sounds like someone I know."

"See I-" Antonio glared at Ruzek and he stopped talking.

"Good," He nodded at Ruzek and then left with Laura.

"Ah there's my brother," Gabby smiled as they approached, "We were just talking about brothers. You know how annoying they can be," She smirked.

"Oh yeah I was talking to Jay just the other day about sisters. They can be so bossy. Wouldn't you agree?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and glared at Matt as he tried hard to stifle a laugh, "Men," She huffed.

"Here, here," Erin Lindsay agreed smirking at Jay as she did so.

* * *

"Sound asleep," Matt placed Ellie in the cradle and kissed her on the on the forehead. Turning back to the bed he watched, as Gabby got ready for bed. She had just changed into one of his t-shirts and only that. "Gabby…" He moaned out her name. They hadn't been intimate with each other in months and seeing her like that only brought out all of that need.

She turned and walked to the bed, "I'm ready," She sat in his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Gabby," He wanted her so badly it hurt but he wanted her to be sure; he never wanted to hurt her.

"It's been a month," She kissed him, "I'm sure."

Matt's lips grazed hers and she granted him entrance and soon they were kissing and taking off each other's clothes.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think. I already have a fee storylines mapped out for this little family so I hope you'll like them. Also. you'll fine out more about Eva's situation with wanting to spend time alone with her boyfriend in Chicago PD's episode OS. That should be up tomorrow :)


	20. 320 You Know Where To Find Me

**A\N: **I was away in vacation last week and just got back late yesterday night so that's why this is so late.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Set during episode 3.20 "You Know Where To Find Me"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Gabby awoke smiling as she was tangled in Matt's arms. The previous night they'd made love for the first time since Ellie had been born and it had been wonderful; they'd both needed it and it'd shown.

Gabby only wondered why she had awoken for a few seconds as Ellie started to cry again, "Alright sweetie," Gabby got up and walked the few steps to her cradle and picked her daughter up rocking her back and fourth in her arms. She'd been fed and changed an hour and a half ago so Gabby guessed she just wanted to be held for a bit.

"Everything alright?" Matt sat up rubbing his eyes as he flicked up the light near his bed.

"Yeah she just needed to be held," Gabby explained.

"You go back to sleep Babe," He stood and got on a pair of boxer shorts and sweat pants, "I'll take her into the living room."

"Matt you-"

"I think it'll be good for us to spend some time together," He admitted honestly. He hadn't gotten to spend much time alone with his daughter and he wanted to feel connected to her.

She smiled softly up at him and handed their daughter over, "You're a great father."

"You're an amazing mother," He reached down and gave her a kiss on the lips, "I'll bring her back around three so you can feed her."

"Yeah," She nodded and lay back down and closed her eyes again.

"Come here baby," Matt lowered his voice as he entered the hallway, "Lets see if Daddy can find something to watch on TV.

Ellie looked up at her father and sucked her thumb. She was wearing a light pink summer sleep sack and fit perfectly along the length of Matt's arm. Getting more comfortable she cried softly and then stopped as Matt tucked her more into his chest, she was soon fast asleep again and Matt smiled at the sight.

"I love you baby," He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, she defiantly had curls, he could already tell in that respect she'd be like Gabby and he hoped the shade of her hair would get a little darker son it'd match the colour of Gabby's.

**Three Days Later:**

Kelly was watching TV when he heard a knock on the door answering it he was surprised but very happy to see April standing on the other side of the door.

"April….wow," He looked up and down at the outfit she was wearing, a tight tracksuit.

"I was lying before when I said I didn't want to go out for drinks," She walked towards him and only stopped when they were inches away from each other.

"April," He sighed he hated what he was about to say, "Remember I told you Matt Casey and his fiancée were my roommates? She nodded, "Well they're both her and I forgot to mention they have a one month old daughter who's sleeping right now."

"Oh," She took a few steps back, "No you didn't tell me that." She looked as Gabby came into the room carrying Ellie and rocking her back and fourth, she stopped when she saw her.

"I just need to get a soother from the kitchen," She said and walked fast past the pair and into the kitchen.

"It's okay Gabby," Kelly told her as he followed her, "This is April."

"Oh," She grinned, "Well I've heard a lot about you," She found what she was looking for and offered it to Ellie, "I'd shake your hand but…."

"No, no that's alright," April looked at the now sleeping Ellie, "I hope I didn't wake her up."

"Oh no she's been up for a few minutes, she usually doesn't like her soother but I guess it seems to be working right now."

April nodded but never took her eyes off of Ellie, "She's gorgeous, I love her little curls. What's her name?"

"Ellie," She told her not wanting to use her full name in case it caused her to ask questions; Gabby wasn't sure how much or if any information Severide and shared about Shay.

"Such a pretty name," April smiled, "I just came to see if Kelly wanted to go out for a bit but we should talk really soon."

"Yeah sure," Gabby nodded and then left the couple standing in the kitchen.

"Oh she's so cute," She smiled, "I'd like kids some day and I think its nice you're staying here to help out."

"Yeah," He nodded his head not wanting to tell her yet about the real reason he was living with them, "You want to skip drinks and go to your apartment?"

"Greatest idea all day."

* * *

"Hey Baby," Matt walked into the apartment after working at the club, "Sorry I'm a little late. I need to talk to you about something."

She turned off the TV and turned to give her fiancée her full attention, "Everything alright?"

"This Jack Nesbit guy wants me to construct a dozen or so more of his strip clubs, he has some investors though who seem a little shady to me; but we're talking a lot of money if I take this deal. We'd be able to have a real wedding and maybe get a house too."

"Babe," She shook her head, "You know I don't care about money if you think these guys are bad get out; I don't want you walking in on anything shady like that."

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his ear, "The truth is I don't know for sure if he is I just have a hunch."

"Didn't he used to work at the CFD? Ask around at Molly's see if anyone's heard anything."

"Yeah," He shrugged, "I could, I just want what's best for my girls," H sat down beside her and pulled her into him.

"All we need is you," She promised, "That's all we need."

* * *

"Gabby, we're home and we brought you something," Matt walked into the apartment followed by Kelly and Peter Mills as well.

Gabby and Matt had talked about getting someone to look after Ellie for the night but Gabby didn't want to leave her again so soon after the last time. She was disappointed she didn't get to go but thought she made the right decision, "Pete," She smiled widely as she turned around, "This is my surprise?"

"We didn't think it would be right for you to miss saying goodbye," Matt told her, "I think you would have regretted that."

"Yeah," She nodded. She and Peter had a past she'd always remember and they were great friends now, she'd be dad to see him go."

"We'll stay here with the little monster, you guys go for a walk or something," Kelly suggested.

"Yeah I'll walk you back to your car," Gabby told him.

They left the apartment and walked down the hallway and into the cool spring air "I'm really going to miss you Pete," Gabby was the first one to speak, "But I can understand why you're going, it sounds like a great opportunity."

"Yeah," He nodded, "I'm going to miss you too. You've been a great friend Gabby and what we had was special…. But I think everyone knew you and Casey were going to end up together I'm glad that finally happened for you two. You're really great together and I'm glad you're happy."

"I am, I really am," She nodded with a smile, "But you'll meet someone, any woman would be lucky to have you," She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I guess this is bye."

"Yeah," He hugged her, "Bye," He turned to wave as he walked towards his car.

After watching him drive away she went back into her apartment building and back into her apartment; She found Matt in the kitchen getting out some beers, "Have I told you how much I love you?" She stood inches away from him, "Thank you so much for letting me say goodbye."

Matt turned and put both beers on the counter before wrapping her in his arms and kissing her on the lips, "I'd do anything to make you happy Gabriela," He told her honestly, "I know what you two had and he's your good friend."

"I love you Matt," She kissed him again, "I've always loved you and I'll always love you."

"I love you too," He told her, "Now how about we go and watch some hockey on TV Kelly's getting Ellie."

"If he wakes her up I'll-" She stopped as she turned to see Kelly holding Ellie who'd been changed into a Chicago Blackhawks onsie, "Kelly! She's only a month old!" She teased, "She has plenty of times to choose teams, you're like Matt."

"She's going to like the Hawks," Matt teased, "She's not allowed to like anther team."

"Oh," She had to laugh, "I think she'll like them," She looked at her daughter sleeping soundly in her godfather's arms, "So April seems nice,"

"Yeah she is," Kelly nodded, "But she's moving away, going on a trip around the world."

"Oh," Gabby was a little bit embarrassed but luckily she heard the door ring and she slipping out of the room to open it. She was surprised to see April standing on the other side.

"Hey Gabby," She stepped into the apartment, "Is Kelly here?"

"April?" Kelly walked into the room followed by Matt, "I thought you'd be on a plane by now?"

"I changed my mind. I can't go, I spent years loving you and I want us to be together," She moved further into the room and up to him, she kissed him as well as she could with Ellie in his arms.

At the movement Ellie woke up startled and began to cry.

"Opps," April stepped back and blushed, "I'm so sorry, aw sweetheart," She looked at her infant, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"That's alright," Gabby took her and cradled her rocking her back and fourth, "Mommy's got you," She kissed her head sweetly, "You're okay sweetheart," She soothed and continued t rock her, Ellie put her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes, her body turned into Gabby's.

"I'm so glad she went back to sleep so easily," April felt relieved the baby hadn't kept crying.

"We are too," Matt told her, "She's pretty good though and I don't think you woke her up. You want a beer we're just about to watch the Blackhawks game or-" He looked at his best friend.

"No, I think we're going to go back to April's apartment man," Kelly finished up his beer and put it on the counter before following April back out of the apartment.

"It's just us," Gabby sat on the couch and snuggled into Matt as he sat beside her.

"Yeah," Matt kissed her neck softly, "Just us. Our perfect family."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	21. 321 We Called Her JellyBean

**A\N: **Okay so I wanted to have this chapter up sooner but I had some computer trouble and my files got delated so I needed to get them from the site. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and my apologies if it isn't good as I was kind of rushed while writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Set during 3.21 "We Called Her Jellybean"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Matt walked into the apartment in a furious rage and he slammed the door only to curse as he heard Ellie wake up and begin to cry. "KELLY!" Gabby yelled angrily over the cries, a few seconds later she emerged, "YOU CAN'T-" She stopped when she saw Matt, "Babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He lied, "Sorry I woke Ellie up."

"No, no that's alright. I'm more worried about you." She examined his face, "The case that bad?" She asked knowing they were now thinking a fire was arson and Intelligence was investigating it as a possible rape.

"That and I told Jack Nesbit I wouldn't be building the other clubs. I went back further into the club to find him and he was doing some sort of shady dealings. When he saw me he blew up at me. I know he's doing some illegal." He sighed as he rubbed hand over his face, "Now I have to decide what to do."

"Tell Antonio," She looked up at him, "He'll help you out."

"Yeah and what about Voight?" He looked at her. He had managed to somehow avoid the man for nearly two years and although he knew the other man had changed he could never forget what he did to him and his then fiancée Hallie.

"Babe…" She stopped to think about what to say and how to phrase it, "I know he doesn't play by the rules and there's no excuse for what he did to you and to Hallie but Antonio trusts him, he helped save Diego Matt, I may not like him but for that I have to respect him."

"It's not that easy for me."

"Okay, so go in talk to Antonio and then he can bring in Voight if you need to, you trust Antonio right?"

He eyed her, "Of course I trust you're older brother babe."

"Okay then you trust him and he trusts Voight, he may not like him sometimes but he trusts him. I know you though and you're not going to be able to just let this go."

"Right," He nodded and looked at her, "We can go after they finish up with the case."

"Good," She nodded, "You want to hold Ellie?" She handed over their daughter.

"Hi baby," Matt cooed and kissed her on the head, "I love you." He cradled her in his arms and cuddled her.

* * *

"Would you relax?" Kelly looked at his friends as they fussed over some last minute details. Kelly had all but forced them to go out for the day saying he and April would watch her but they were having a hard time leaving, "She's with a fire fighter and a doctor. Nothing is going to happen to her and if it does we'll handle it."

"Kelly," April lightly schooled, "Give them a break."

"No, no he's right," Gabby sighed, "I just… a few hours with Eva was one thing but an entire day is something else. Maybe we don't need to go."

"Oh no," Kelly shook his head, "You two need to get out on your own for awhile, at least go out shopping or to a movie or something."

"You sure you know where everything is?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Now go!"

"Right, right," They gave Ellie another kiss each and then left the apartment.

"Well that took really long. Mommy and Daddy are to protective of you," Kelly lifted Ellie out of her play pen and held her, "Luckily Uncle Kelly will let you have some fun."

The five week old stared at him and barely blinked, "Oh Kell," April laughed, "When you have kids you'll be just as protective of them."

"Maybe," He acknowledged, "But for now I'm this little monster's fun Uncle," He tickled her, "Oh I bet your laugh is going to be cute," He looked at her again and she still just stared at him as she put her thumb in her mouth.

"She's going to be beautiful when she's older, " April looked at the young baby's features, "I mean really model pretty."

"Well duh have you seen her parents," He joked, "But I don't think Matt's going to let her be a model, he's not even going to let her date until she had to sneak around to do it."

"He seems protective," She commented.

"Yeah to a fault but luckily Gaby's a little more sensible in that sense."

"Ah," April nodded again and then saw as Ellie went from sucking her thumb to screaming in seconds.

"Ew!" Kelly smelt the problem, "She needs to be changed, oh Ellie you had to wait until after Mommy and Daddy left?" He looked at her, "Come on lets go get you all cleaned," He carried her into the master bedroom and laid her on the changing table and began to change her diaper. He'd done it a few times before so he was all right with it but he crying and screaming didn't help him any.

"You're so great with her," April said after he'd finished, "Here I'll take her while you wash up.

"Thanks," He handed her over and she didn't even cry just began sucking her thumb again and her eyes soon began to close and soon she was back asleep.

"Aw she's so sweet," April kissed her forehead, "You're just so cute," She cooed as she rocked the baby back and fourth and carried her back into the hallway

"Yeah she is," Kelly agreed coming out of the bathroom, "She's a pretty good baby to, she hardly ever cries and she seems to love people."

"That's good," April nodded, "She must get held by a lot of people."

"Oh yeah," He laughed, "But only because she doesn't cry about it; she's so good being held."

"Well I'll keep her for awhile," She grinned and arrived her over to the couch where she sat down.

"Matt and Gabby like her sleeping in her crib for at least three hours during the day," He advised, "Apparently it helps with self soothing."

"Okay well I'll hold her until eleven o'clock and then put her down," She told him, "Anything else they like her to do or have?"

"Her bottles are in the fridge with a long list of how to heat it and feed it to her," He shook his head, "That's Gaby's doing, she's a foodie and is all up on healthy food and nutrition as well."

"Is she a good cook?"

"One of the best cooks I know."

"Ah."

"Yeah," He said again and sat down beside her on the couch

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	22. 322 Category 5

**A\N: **So here it is my version of last night's episode. Hope you all like it :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Set during episode 3.22 "Category Five"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Matt walked into the apartment early after shift his mind still boggled by everything that was going on with the Squad guys. He honestly felt like he went back in time to just after Andy Darden had died, "Hey Babe," He gave Gabby a kiss on the lips whispering as she was talking on the phone, "Baby sleeping?" She nodded in response so he walked quietly into their bedroom and stood over Ellie's cradle and watched her sleep.

She was beautiful. Her hair seemed to be getting darker and more curly all the time and he couldn't wait until she could smile and laugh; she was almost six weeks old and he knew that in a few more weeks she'd be smiling and then laughing.

"So that was Antonio," Gaby's voice broke him out of his trance as she walked into the room and sat down on their bed, "He- uh has some information on Jack Nesbit. I know you turned down the deal but-"

"I already talked to Voight!" He spun around and faced her sounding a little angrier then he intended to. "Sorry Babe."

If she was offended she didn't say anything, "I'm not talking to you on behalf of Voight I'm reaching out to you on behalf of my older brother, your future brother in-law," She stood and looked at him in the eyes, "They're trafficking girls Matt; From Eastern Europe they're promising them a better life and then….

"Oh shit," His eyes closed and he clenched his fists.

"Antonio says they've had their suspensions for awhile but they've never been able to get anywhere near the place; not even undercover. You have an inn and they know it's asking a lot but they could really use your help."

He stared at her and locked eyes, "You want me to go undercover when you know this is dangerous."

"Matt," She reached up and caressed his check, "I'd worry about you; of course I would but you and I both know this is the right thing to do plus Antonio knows if he lets anything happen to you I'll murder him." She let out a small laugh.

"Yeah? Does the same apply for me? Or does Laura get that privilege?"

"Maybe," She laughed lightly, "We can go down to the district later today and talk to them. Antonio's already on me about not seeing Ellie in awhile.

"He saw her last week," He laughed.

"Yeah but he has baby fever," She shrugged, "He's really excited that Laura's pregnant again."

"I can understand that," He nodded and kissed her gently on the lips when Ellie began to stir and she opened her eyes and let out a soft whimper.

'Aw, come here baby" Matt cooed and lifted her up cradling her in his arms, "Daddy's missed you too, I'm going to have to have you and Mommy stay with me on shift one day when you're a little older maybe."

"Maybe," Gabby nodded, "But only for a few hours I don't want us getting in the way or causing to many distractions."

"Never," He kissed her lips and then kissed Ellie's forehead, the baby asleep again on his arms.

"Hey," Antonio smiled in the way of a greeting as Gabby and Matt walked into the intelligence unit. He gave Gabby a hug and kiss before quickly hugging Matt, "Now where's my favourite little niece," He peered into the car seat Matt was carrying and smiled as he saw Ellie wide awake, "Come to your favourite uncle," He lifted her up.

"Favourite Uncle?" Gabby laughed, "I think Kelly Severide might disagree."

He smirked, "Yeah well I'm here real Uncle."

"And her favourite," Gabby grinned, "How's Laura doing?"

"Alright; Eva's still alright with the idea of a new baby but Diego's not taking it so well. I think he's really upset about being the middle child; keeps spouting out stats about middle child syndrome and things like that."

"Well he differently got his smarts from Laura."

"Very funny," He gently punched her shoulder, "You and Ellie wait here," He handed her Ellie as they reached the top of the stairs and walked into the Unit, "Voight's just in his office."

"Okay," She settled in at his desk and held Ellie in her arms.

They were in the office for around twenty minutes and just as Matt was coming out the rest of the unit were coming in. She'd heard about what'd happened so she just let them o their own thing but when she saw Erin Lindsay she knew she had to say something.

"Erin," She stood and walked over to the woman's desk, "I heard about what happened to your friend and I'm sorry, I know what that's like and I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone."

Erin barely met her eyes when she said, "Yeah, uh… thanks."

"Gabs" Antonio motioned to where he and Matt were waiting by the stairs.

"Right," She nodded and went to get the car seat before following Antonio and Matt down the stairs.

"Erin's taking it pretty hard," Antonio explained it them, "But we're all trying, I'll see what I can do about getting in at the club so I can help you out," He changed the subject as he turned to face Matt.

"You're going undercover too?" Gabby asked her brother.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Maybe, if I can use one of my UC Identities to get in as a bouncer or security guard. Matt was saying too he might let me use my real name if I just tweaked my story and said I was an ex-cop looking for a job, we'll see whatever gets me in."

"Just be careful," Gabby warned him.

"Of course," He kissed her cheek, "See you later."

"Yeah."

"See you later Bro," Antonio and Matt fist bumped and quickly hugged.

"See you're already like brothers," Gabby teased as they walked out of the unit and back to the car.

"Yeah brother who can kick my ass in boxing," Matt informed her as he began buckling Ellie's car seat into the back seat and then triple checking it to make sure that it was secure. When he was sure it was safe he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Only if he thinks you deserve it," Gabby told him and started the car to drive home, "So how're things at fifty-one?" She asked as they passed the firehouse.

"Alright," He responded.

"Matt…." They both knew he was lying.

"Otis' has been going on about Rice and how he's been ducking out of fires and Severide's getting annoyed, really angry actually. It kind of all blew up this shift and now Severide's been avoiding me."

"Ooh," She breathed out, "Well just calm your guys down and talk to him I'm sure you two can work this out."

"Yeah hopefully."

"I'm sure you can."

* * *

"Damn it Kelly," Matt swore under his breath as he read a text message from Hermann warning him about what had just happened at Molly's.

"What'd he do?" Gabby turned slightly to look at him.

"That was Hermann he and Otis got into a fight at Molly's and Kelly and Squad just left this has gotten way out of hand," he rubbed a hand over his face."

"Talk to Severide when he gets home and Otis next shift."

"I know," he nodded, "I just can't stop thinking about what happened before and after Darden died, I can't let that happen again Gabby."

"I know Babe," She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "And I'm sure Kelly doesn't either.

Just then Kelly walked into the apartment in an angry rage, "You punching my guys out now?" Matt stood and angrily approached him.

"Yeah because they can't keep their damn mouths shut," He shoved past him, :I'm staying with April for a few days."

"Fine by me!"

Kelly whipped his head around and stared at him, "You need to keep your men in line on and off shift."

"Maybe they're not the problem!"

"Maybe its you!"

"Hey!" Gabby yelled louder then both of them "Knock it off! Kelly you go and get your things! You two need some time apart."

Matt let Kelly leave without another word and as soon as the door was closed he began to collect his things, "I gotta go Babe," He gave Gabby a kiss on the lips, "I'm meeting Antonio and Voight at twenty-one before we go to the club."

"Be careful."

"Always," He gave her another kiss and then gave Ellie a kiss as well.

An hour and a half later he was walking into the club giving a stubble nod to Antonio who was undercover as a bouncer\security guard. He found Jack and followed him into the back and into a room where five men were sitting.

"Search him," The one told two guys and they were patting him down and taking away his cell phones and wallet.

"What's the idea?" He glared at them and then Jack.

"Why do you have two cell phones?" The man in charge didn't answer his question an instead asked one of his own.

"One's for my business an one's not," He explained. He was half telling the truth, his one phone was his real phone but the other was an undercover on with a built in speaker that transmitted all conversations make to the district.

"Open them," He ordered and he make sure he obliged two of his guys now had their hands on their guns ready to shoot him if he didn't listen.

Matt unlocked both of them and handed them back without any hesitation. "Cute kid," He saw a picture of Ellie as the home screen on Matt's real phone, he looked through it and tossed it back to him after a few minutes, "Now lets see what's in here," He opened the undercover phone.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Uh-oh? What's going to happen to Matt?


	23. 323 Spartacus

**A\N: **So here it is, my version of the Chicago Fire season finale. Hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Alright," The man handed Matt back the undercover phone, "You're fine."

Matt shook his head and looked at Jack and narrowed his eyes, "Unbelievable."

"Lets get Matt a drink!" He called over his shoulder.

"No, no," Matt shook his head, "I uh promised my fiancée I wouldn't drink until she could. She's still nursing our daughter."

"Fair enough," Jack let out a low chuckle, "Now my business partners are prepared to offer you cash upfront for your work and are willing to add in another 5 percent of you promise to keep it on the down-low. That means nobody can know what you're doing not even your fiancée."

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "Sure I guess," He scratched the back of his head.

"Good, be here on Wednesday at six," Jack told him, "I'll walk you out." He led him back through the club, "Matt," He looked at the other man, "Don't worry this is how this business works, especially in Chicago and I mean those guys are Eastern European everyone's a crock down there."

"Yeah I guess, just don't want anything to happen to me, I need to see my daughter and fiancée again."

"Yeah," Jack smiled, "Let me see that picture of them again."

"Sure," Matt loaded up his personal phone and showed Jack the pictures he had of Gabby and Ellie.

"Beautiful woman, beautiful daughter, you're a lucky man."

'Yeah," Matt nodded in agreement. "So I'll see you on Wednesday,"

"Yeah," He nodded and watched as Matt left sharing a subtle nod with Antonio who was still undercover.

As soon as he had gotten three blocks away from the club he got into the back of a van and was faced by an angry looking Voight, "We lost you!"

"Yeah and it's a good thing too!" He exclaimed angrier, "I had a gut feeling so I snuck into the washroom and flushed the wire. "It's a good thing I did because they checked the back of the phone and would have seen it!" He threw the phone against the wall of the truck, "What the hell Voight!"

"Hey, hey!" Jay glared at him but just then Antonio came in to the truck as well and looked at Matt, he was furious.

"You showed him a picture of Gabby and Ellie? You said he suspects something," Antonio shook his head, "They could go after them!" He clenched his fists, "You never do that!"

"Alright," Voight tried to remain the calm one, "Move them to a safe location with around the clock surveillance and do it quick! You", he turned to Matt, "You check into a hotel under a false name and stay out of trouble!"

"I'm going to see them!"

"Matt!" Antonio grabbed his arm, "I know its hard; You know how many times Laura and the kids have needed to go into protective custody but you can't see them."

"This is all your fault!" He pointed his finger at Voight,

"Blame me all you want, we'll keep them safe," He promised, "You know you can trust Antonio, you can trust my team too."

"Maybe," He shook his head, "But I need to see them!" He looked at Antonio, "Please, can you call them?"

Antonio knew it might be a risk, just in case they were on to him as well but he decided he'd be willing to give it a try as he knew what to say to Gabby.

"All right but you stay here," He got out of the van and walked into the street and pressed a speed dial number.

"Tonio," Gabby answered on the first ring, "Please have good news."

"Yeah its alright, El león rojo sabe. Ir a la cueva y esperar a que la amenaza de ser terminado."

"Antonio-" Gabby stopped; it all came back to her the code their father had taught them in case something like this ever happened. A name of an animal was always a sign for alert as it meant immediate danger and a cave or other forum of dwelling meant she and Ellie would be going into protective custody, She wanted to ask about Matt but she couldn't remember how to reply she just started crying.

"We're sending help," Antonio said and then regrettably hung up. His next call was of similar nature to Laura to tell her to be on alert for any vehicle or person following her or the kids.

Matt barely slept at all that night and the next day at the firehouse he Voight and Antonio briefly explained to him what had been going on.

"So you're telling me you went undercover," He looked at Matt, "Without telling me."

"Chief I know I should have but this Jack Nesbit guy gives a bad name to all firefighters. I helped and I want to bring him down, especially now!"

"We're almost there chief," Antonio promised, "We just need a few more days and we've moved Gabby and the baby to a safe location."

"Be careful," He warned.

"I'm going to need next shift off, if possible," Matt, told him.

"Yeah sure," He nodded and left to g back into the firehouse.

"I'll meet you in the car," Voight patted Antonio's shoulder and left.

"You keep them safe," Matt locked eyes with his future brother in-law. He knew though that Antonio loved Gabby and Ellie almost as much as he did and he'd die before he let anything happen to them.

"I will!" He promised and they hugged quickly.

From a safe distance a man sitting in a car saw the whole encounter and texted his boss telling him they were right about Matt Casey working with the CPD.

"Jack?" Matt walked into the club on Wednesday night, he was early but the club was deserted, he was getting an eerie feeling that didn't go away as he saw Jack Nesbit or the men he called his 'partners'

"I trusted you Matt," Jack seethed with anger, "Then you go the cops?"

"What?" He exclaimed, "I didn't go to the cops."

"Then explain this," He shoved a snapshot of him talking to Boden, Voight and Antonio.

"That's my boss," He pointed to Boden, "He wanted to talk to me about issues in house, "And that," He pointed to Antonio, "Is my fiancée's brother, he's a cop but he came to see me because I asked him to stop by. I never got the chance to propose to my girl properly with his and his father's blessing so I wanted to do it right. That's his boss," He pointed to Voight, "They were interviewing someone and then stopped by on the way back to their district. They just happened to come up to me just as Boden was talking to me. I did call my future brother in-law but not to talk about this!"

"Then why was he undercover with you?" He snarled.

"Because my fiancée found out what I was doing and got a little spooked and asked her brother to make sure I was alright. I didn't even know he was going to be here." He hoped his lies were convincing.

"Yeah," He laughed and thrust a gun into his chest we're going for a little ride," He motion for his men to handcuff him and gag him.

After using the secret knock Burgress entered the safe house and announced her presence, "Its just me Gabby!" She called out.

"Oh good," Gabby came racing into the main hallway.

She'd been feeling really sick lately and she'd felt like throwing up as she smelt pickles on Roman's sandwich half an hour ago. That's when it hit her; she and Matt had unprotected sex six weeks ago. She could be pregnant. They didn't use protection because neither one of them could have imagined this to happen. Ellie wasn't even two months old yet. No way she could be pregnant, but as she took the test the result didn't lie, it was positive. She didn't know whether to cry of happiness or sadness.

"Everything alright?" Burgrass asked as she walked out of the washroom tears visible in her eyes,

"Yeah, yeah," She lied, "I'm just going to check on Ellie," She went into the single bedroom and felt her heart drop, "ELLIE!" She shrieked as she saw the crib empty and the window open "HELP!"

"What?" Both Roman and Bugrass came in guns drawn.

"Ellie-" With a shaking finger Gabby pointed to the empty crib and then collapsed into the floor in tears. Her daughter was gone. Someone had kidnapped her daughter.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1: **They took Ellie and what happened to Matt? Will they both be okay. And Gabby's pregnant how will that affect everything?

**A\N 2: **So since Chicago Fire isn't coming back until November :( I'm not sure when I'll start the season 4 version of this series, maybe in September as I'm already brainstorming ways to have it intertwined with my CPD one.


End file.
